disfuncional
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: la linea entre la justicia y la venganza puede ser muy delgada
1. intro

Una bala viaja a 600 m/s, golpea con una fuerza de 78.4 newtons y mata en un instante, casi parece demasiado bueno para el.

Pensaba mientras ponía el arma en posición, el arma en si era bastante pesada pero no era problema, solo debía apoyarla contra la ventana y esperar.

a lo lejos un tipo con traje salia del tribunal, su nombre era mcgrawn, antony macgrawn, un infeliz bastardo estafador que le había costado a miles sus clientes por medio de sus seguros fraudulentos, se le veia contento, lo acababan de exonerar, el estaba contento, cientos de personas habían perdido sus hogares pero el estaba contento, algunos habian caido en la bancarrota total pero el estaba contento, algunos en su desesperación incluso se habían matado !pero este gusano infeliz hijo de puta estaba contento¡

-ya no mas

el gatillo movió el percutor y en menos de un segundo una serie de mecanismos mas complejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse se accionaron la pequeña bala voló a su destino, recorrió mas de 800 metros y con una precisión mas que quirúrgica atravezo el lugar donde deberia estar el corazon del mcgrawn quien ahora no se veia tan feliz.

-hasta nunca antony-dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

* * *

la maleta:lista

un cambio de ropa para cada dia: listo

un cargador extra: listo

un celular nuevo para presumirle a sus hermanas: listo

una Lori: no tan lista

este dia la rubia miraba constantemente su celular solo que esta vez no revisaba sus mensajes si no la hora, esperaba a sus hermanas ansiosa pero no la clase de ansias de una niña la mañana de navidad si no mas bien la que te dan al esperar las calificaciones de fin de año.

pueden culparla esta es literalmente la primera vez que visitaba a su familia en mas de tres años, se habia distanciado de ellos cuando habia ido a la universidad, no es que quisiera olvidarse de ellos, habia tratado de visitarlos antes pero por una o otra razon no habia conseguido hacerlo, tal vez en el fondo solo queria descansar un poco, descansar de ser la hermana mayor, pero aun asi no podia evitar pensar que se habia alejado por tanto tiempo que es como si ya no fuera parte de la familia realmente, para colmo todo esto habia pasado tan cerca del accidente que pareciera que tal vez solo estaba huyendo.

antes de poder seguir recriminandose la camioneta familiar llego por supuesto conducida por luna quien se habia quedado con vanzilla y la habia pintado de morado

-hola hermana!-grito luna desde el asciento del conductor

-hola contesto algo avergonzada por la actitud de su hermana.

era increible lo mucho que habia cambiado luna, no emocionalmente porque por dentro seguia igual, si no en su fisico, seguia trayendo el cabello corto y vestia igual pero ahora tenia unas curvas en las que cualquiera podria derrapar.

al acercarse pudo ver a leny sentada junto a luna, pobre leny se podria decir que ella era la verdadera razon de este viaje, es decir siempre supieron que no era especialmente lista pero tanto asi como para reprobar la universidad, vaya, y ahora debia regresar a casa avergonzada y derrotada

-hola leny

-hola-dijo sin muchos animos

-estas seran literalmente las peores vacaciones de la vida- penso para si misma.

* * *

4:00 am

habia terminado temprano esta vez, huesos lastimados, puños sangrantes, cortadas en el estomago, costillas undidas y un disparo que le rozo en la pierna, le fue bien hoy, nada que no pudiera esconder a sus hermanas

-por que me hago esto?- se pregunto

tal vez realmente creia que podia salvar la ciudad, no que porqueria, solo era una excusa, una mentira que decia a si mismo para justificarse, tal vez solo queria ser castigado, tal vez eso acallaría su conciencia o quizas era su manera de lidear con la culpa, la unica manera de justificar su miserable vida, talvez simplemente habia enloquecido.

y por que no hacerlo?, por que no simplemente enloquecer?, todos los demas ya lo habian hecho.

subio por la ventana sin hacer ruido, se habia vuelto un experto en eso, tras la pared habia un espacio oculto al que solo el podia acceder, ahi colgo su gabardina y su mascara, deshacerse de ellas era un alivio, no uno mejor que el que le proporcionaban los frascos ocultos en justo ahi.

diclofenaco para la inflamacion muscular, penicilina masticable para las infeciones, naproxeno para el dolor, lunestar para poder dormir y litio para silenciar a sus propios demonios, ironias de la vida que una dosis casi letal de medicamentos sea lo unico que lo mantiene con vida cada dia.

mientras las drogas hacian efecto se fue acercando a su cama, yo no diria que para dormir si no mas bien para caer desmayado y mientras el dolor en su cuerpo se retiraba a si como la lucidez en su cabeza solo un pensamiento se permitio escapar por su boca

-lori viene hoy a casa. . .

 **esta es una serie con la que me estado enviciando ultimamente y quise escribir algo de ella pero ya saben que mi forma de escribir es un poco extraña a si que haber que sale**

 **atte uriel-rdz**

 **dejen reviews**


	2. leyendas de Royal Woods

En el auto Lori miraba por la ventana, viendo pasar el camino, mientras oía la radio sin prestar mucha atención, hace unos momentos la música había parado y habían comenzado las noticias.

 _-los indices de delincuencia se han disparado hasta el borde, desde la desaparición del grupo garduña en royal woods no se habían registrado tantos asesi. . ._

Luna cambio las estaciones tratando de encontrar alguna estación de radio donde realmente tocaran música pero como siempre los "simpáticos" locutores y los "interesantes" anuncios ocupaban todas las frecuencias.

-¡mierda!, por eso la gente ya no oye la radio.

Luna no se había dado cuenta de la grosería que acababa de decir hasta que esta había salido por su boca, volteo a ver a Lori pensando que la regañaría pero parecía estar mas metida en sus asuntos que en escuchar a su hermana discutir con la radio.

-y. . . hace mucho que no venias- dijo torpemente tratando de confirmar que su hermana no la había oído.

-eso parece. . .y-trago algo de saliva-¿como están todos en casa?-contesto algo nerviosa.

-bien, bien-contesto Luna-mas o menos igual ¿sabes?.

-mas o menos-contesto Leni.

-¿a que te refieres?.

-bueno, todo cambio un poco luego de, tu sabes, el choque. . .

-si lo se-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-no solo para nosotros, también para la ciudad, hubo grandes cambios, la gente se sentía asustada sabes, asustada y enojada, creo que aun lo están-dijo mientras a su lado pasaban unos tipos con la cara pintada como una calavera gris.

-¿quienes son ellos?-pregunto Lori.

-son fans de esa chica que han visto rondando por ahí, esa slasher-queen.

-¿slasher-queen?.

-dicen que es como una sombra, que camina por las paredes, llega por la espalda y asesina a todos los que encuentra.

-no a todos oí que solo a los malvados.

-¿es como una superheroína?.

-mas bien como una asesina serial.

-o un fantasma.

-no es un fantasma Leni, es solo una chica con una mascara de metal, pero no esta sola, hay otro por ahí en la ciudad.

-¿otro?.

-lo llaman blood river, usa un look como de los años 20 con gabardina y sombrero negro con reflejos rojizos y una mascara negra que le cubre la mitad del rostro y lo hace ver misterioso.

-ese si es un fantasma- afirmo Leni mas segura.

-claro que no.

-entonces como aparece y desaparece ¿eh?.

-no lo se pero no es un fantasma.

-¿es otro asesino?.

-si pero el es mas malo, incluso mata policías.

-pero solo a los corruptos.-refuto Luna-el si es un héroe, incluso salva personas.

-y también mata a otras.

-solo a los que se lo merecen.

-¡Luna!-la reprendió Lori.

-perdón pero es cierto.

-solo quieres que sea el bueno porque a ti te gusta.

-¡claro que no!.

-claro que si-dijo Leni mas animada.

-no puedo creer que la ciudad se halla ido al infierno tan rápidamente-suspiro Lori.

-si, quizás te fuiste en el momento indicado hermana.-dijeron al pasar junto a un cartel de la nueva comisionada de policía Eva Fernanda Santiago a quien le habían pintado comicamente una corona y una espada manchada de sangre seguramente como alegoría de lo que pensaban de su administración.

cuando finalmente llegaron, Lori se sentía mas que nada avergonzada, no quería llegar y ver tantos rostros del pasado, tantos a los que ella había decepcionado.

-no te preocupes hermana, también es la primera vez que venimos a verlos.

-no compares un mes con tres años-dijo resignada.

-vamos quiero ver que clase de desastre es ahora la casa con Luan a cargo.

al tocar el timbre de la puerta que milagrosamente seguía en pie una niña les abrió, se trataba de Lily quien ahora ya tenia casi cinco años, al verlas grito.

-Mama, Luna y Leni llegaron y trajeron una amiga-dijo refiriéndose a Lori.

-no Lily-dijo Leni arrodillándose para estar a su altura-esta es tu hermana mayor, Lori, ¿recuerdas?

la niña ladeo la cabeza pero por mas que lo intento no logro recordarla, lo que le rompió a Lori su corazón pero por poco tiempo porque en segundos sus hermanas bajaron por las escaleras a abrazarla, de pronto se sintió rodeada por los brazos de todas en especial los de Luan, ser la hermana mayor no había resultado tan fácil como ella pensaba.

-me alegro mucho de que hallas regresado-dijo casi soltando las lagrimas.

se sintió feliz de estar nuevamente con sus hermanos, al menos hasta que los contó nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que le faltaban algunos.

-¿donde están Lincoln y Lynn?

-Lincoln esta haciendo lo que mas le gusta, dormir todo el día y Lynn esta en su lugar favorito, cualquiera que no sea esta casa.

-ya veo-dijo Lori desanimada-después de lo que paso no puedo esperar que me reciban con los brazos abiertos.

-hija viniste-gritaron los señores Loud corriendo a abrazar a sus hijas- vengan pasen a la sala, cuéntenos que a pasado.

y así la familia Loud o la mayor parte de ellos comenzaron a platicar, casi toda la charla se la llevo Lori quien obviamente tenia mucho que contarles a todos, y todos escuchaban atentos incluso Lily quien aun trataba de recordar a esa chica que decían era su hermana.

-pero aparte de eso eh estado muy ocupada en la universidad.

-¿es por eso que nunca nos visitaste, ni llamaste jamas?-dijo una voz tras de si, casi no la pudo reconocer, era mas grave mas profunda ya no era la voz de un niño, tampoco lo era su portador, bajando por las escaleras venia Lincoln, era casi imposible hacer la relación entre el niño alegre de sus recuerdos y el adolescente amargado que se ahora veía ante ella, ahora era mas alto, obviamente, pero también mas musculoso, pensaba que al estar todo el día recostado perdería su forma pero de hecho se conservaba con buena figura e incluso los músculos de sus pectorales se marcaban por encima de su camisa, se sintió un poco avergonzada al descubrirse recorriendo mentalmente los músculos de su hermano, su cara también había cambiado su cara se había alargado y su mentón se había ensanchado dándole una apariencia mas madura, incluso su pelo había crecido y ahora caía bajo su rostro, prácticamente se vería como un galán de película si no fuera por el hecho de que evidentemente se acababa de levantar, incluso llevaba su pijama puesta, una pantalonera gris y una camisa blanca, ni siquiera se había puesto zapatos y se paseaba como si fuera muy normal despertar a la cuatro de la tarde.

-Lincoln, yo no . . . -dijo tratando de explicarle a su hermano lo que había pasado.

-uno pensaría que con ese maldito celular pegado a la oreja todo el día encontrarías al menos 5 minutos para llamarnos de vez en cuando.

Lori solo bajo la mirada.

-como sea-dijo Lincoln molesto antes de dar la vuelta.

-¡Lincoln Loud!, no le hables así a tu hermana-intento reprenderlo el señor Loud pero era tarde, el ya había salido por la puerta claro no sin antes toparse con Lynn que apenas llegaba a casa, fue solo segundo y solo una leve mirada cargada de resentimiento la que estos dos intercambiaron, Lynn también había cambiado, todos sus hermanos lo habían hecho pero al igual que con Lincoln en ella se notaba mas, ahora llevaba el pelo corto, no tanto como Luna pero si un poco mas que antes, a sus dieciséis años no era precisamente voluptuosa pero ya tenia un poco mas de pecho y algo de cadera, llevaba un pantalón a la cadera roto en la rodilla, un cinturón de cuero y una camiseta de franela cubierta por una sudadera negra con el nombre de una banda en la espalda, quizás una herencia de Luna.

con toda la intención del mundo Lincoln se cruzo en su camino haciendo que sus hombros chocaran.

-estorbo- lo llamo ella al pasar mientras el le dedicaba una sinica sonoriza- y hablando de estorbos-dijo al ver a Lori-mira nada mas quien si vino esta vez, ¿te agarraron sin una excusa esta vez?-ironizo la castaña que apenas llegaba.

Lori aun no se recuperaba de la pequeña discusión con Lincoln a si que trato de desviar un poco el tema.

-hola Lynn, . . no te había visto aun, ¿vienes de jugar con tu equipo o algo así?

al escucharla los ojos de Lynn casi se salen de sus cuencas por la furia que sintió.

-ay dios-alcanzo a oír alguna de ellas decirlo.

-¡¿mis equipos?!, ¡¿mis equipos?!-dijo aumentando la furia en cada silaba-¡mis equipos deportivos me abandonaron después del año y medio que estuve en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos!, ¡¿pero tu como vas a saberlo si ni siquiera me visitaste o me llamaste ni una vez?!

-¡no pude hacerlo!, ¡no podía!, ¡tuve que irme a la universidad y yo no tuve la culpa de que el camión en donde estaban chocara contra la planta nuclear!, ¡yo no tengo la culpa!-grito Lori quien ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡¿y para que regresas?!, ¡¿para que vuelves después de tanto tiempo?!.

-¡para arreglar las cosas!, ¡pero nunca dejaras que eso pase! ¡¿verdad?!, ¡nunca dejaras de culparme! ¡¿cierto?!.

-¡¿entonces por que no te largas?!, ¡es en lo único en lo que eres buena!

-¡suficiente!-grito furioso su padre-¡Lynn junior ve a tu habitación!, ¡estas castigada!

Lynn no contesto solo giro molesta, subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y furiosa entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta, estaba tan molesta que de inmediato comenzó a arrojar todo lo que encontraba contra las paredes, cuadernos, adornos, incluso su colchón y no se detuvo hasta que un sonido metálico llamo su atención.

con la respiración agitada la chica se agacho hasta recoger del suelo su mascara, en muy poco tiempo la llegada de Lori la había afectado mas de lo que había jurado que lo haría pero al ver su reflejo en esa mascara supo como desahogarse.


	3. Slasher Queen

_este iba a ser un capitulo mas largo pero no tengo tiempo de ya saben extenderme todo lo que quisiera, si por mi fuera pasaria todo el dia escribiendo, sin embargo quize publicar esto ahora para saber su opinion de esta historia, quise darle una tematica oscura y realista, tipo comic de vertigo, no se que opinen respecto a la idea ¿les parece bien?, ¿les parece que deberia ser una historia mas optimista?, tambien queria mostrar la psicologia y habilidades de lynn como vigilante, bien les dejo aqui la historia para que me digan que piensan_

* * *

 _Mata a uno y seras un asesino, mata a mil y seras un rey, mata a un millón y seras un dios y ya siendo un dios podrás arreglar el mundo._

* * *

La noche era cálida, el viento soplaba delicadamente, parece perfecta, la ciudad parece perfecta esta noche pero ella sabia que no era así.

Al igual que ella esta ciudad usaba una mascara, una mascara de modernidad y orden, una mascara de civilización, pero había visto tras esa mascara y mirado el verdadero rostro de la sociedad, ese desfigurado rostro lacerado y horrendo que aun así seguía orgulloso de si, sentía asco al ver a su alrededor y mirar la podredumbre de esta ciudad, caminar por las calles y ver esos rostros sonrientes que fingían bondad e inocencia, hipócritas malditos, solo aparentando ignorancia, como si no supieran lo que pasaba en su sociedad, los asesinatos, los secuestros y las ejecuciones, es obvio que lo sabían pero decían que no solo para no admitir su culpa en toda esta situación, solo otra escusa patética para cubrirse a si mismos.

Tenían miedo.

Ella también lo sentía pero su rabia era mayor que su miedo, su rabia hacia esta ciudad, hacia su gente, hacia el mundo, era como un sofocante fuego que le quemaba la garganta y hacia que su cerebro estallara, una furia que el infierno no podría contener.

Miro a lo lejos, tan lejos como pudo penetrando en la profunda oscuridad, apuñalandola con la mirada, juzgándola desde lo alto.

-¿que sera?-pregunto-¿con que me atacaras esta noche?.

la rápida respuesta llego en forma de un desesperado grito que a unas calles resonó, proveniente de uno de los callejones.

-¿con eso quieres empezar? bien por mi

* * *

Lejos de ahí una chica corría por las calles con una camiseta desgarrada y la sangre cubriéndola, huía aterrada de una pandilla de ebrios que la seguían de cerca.

-¡aléjense de mi!-grito mezcla de horror y furia pero los criminales continuaron con su asedio, presa del pánico entro en un callejón por el cual siguió hasta toparse con la pared, sin haberse dado cuenta se quedo encerrada, pronto los sujetos la alcanzaron.

-vamos linda,¿por que corres? jaja-dijo uno arrastrando cada palabra.

con pasos lentos y torpes los sujetos la fueron acorralando, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos que había cerrado presa de todo su horror, pudo sentir una mano que la sujetaba y la jalaba hacia ella, el frió de la pared contra la que era colocada y el filo de un cuchillo que se pegaba a su pecho y cortaba su vestido. . .

un grito mas rompió el silencio.

pero no era la chica quien gritaba, se trataba del asaltante quien ahora la soltaba dejándola caer en el sucio suelo, aun con miedo abrió sus ojos y lo vio con una especie de daga clavada en la mano mientras gritaba de dolor, antes de que ella pudiera entender lo que pasaba vio como todos los pandilleros voltearon arriba de ella llenos de terror pues por encima de su cabeza una sombra se arrastraba.

como si fuera un animal saltando sobre su presa, bajo de la pared, traía la mascara de un cráneo hecha de metal oxidado de la que se escapaban unos cuantos mechones pelirrojos, una desgarrada capucha negra que llegaba hasta el piso, una especie de chaleco anti-balas y un pantalón también negro, tras de si sobresalían varias armas que incluían desde cuchillos hasta una escopeta, tenia a lo mucho dieciséis años, no era mas que una niña contra siete hombres pero aun así ya habían oído de ella, sabían quien era, sabían de lo que era capaz.

-Slasher Queen-dijo uno de ellos que ya pensaba en correr.

repentinamente una mano tomo la pierna de la guerrera quien en menos de un segundo desenvaino un cuchillo de carnicero que llevaba en el cinturón y lo dirigió a su captor solo para darse cuenta de que era la misma chica a la que perseguían.

-¡por favor, sálvame!-gritaba desesperada.

Slasher la levanto con asco, de su capucha saco un arpón con el que se engancho al techo, al que en menos de un segundo ya había subido junto con la victima.

-¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡mil veces gracias!-dijo ella al sentirse a salvo-¡nunca podre pagártelo!-se lanzo a abrazarla con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-lárgate, me estorbas-dijo completamente fría al arrojarla lejos de ella y ver como todos los violadores comenzaban a correr.

ya había perdido mucho tiempo con ella, debía apresurarse si no quería que sus presas se escaparan, por suerte era rápida y antes de que consiguieran salir del callejón ella los alcanzo.

-vamos chicos ¿por que corren?-dijo con voz metalizada y oscura.

Tras de su mascara pudo verse una sonrisa torcida y despiadada, sus ojos se abrieron a tal grado que incluso era doloroso, sus manos sudaban y su corazón prácticamente iba a explotar, mientras ellos petrificados estaban petrificados por el miedo ella salto hacia ellos, uno quiso defenderse dando un golpe pero lo esquivo, saco su cuchillo y con un corte de su afilada cuchilla corto aquella mano gorda que la atacaba, la sangre y el miembro cercenado volaron por todo el lugar, agilmente Slasher salto sobre el cuerpo de su victima para después una vez tomada la suficiente altura caer sobre su cabeza golpeándolo con su cuchillo que se atoro en su cráneo a la vez que caía muerto.

Trataron de sorprenderla tomándola por detrás, uno de ellos fue capaz de pasar sus brazos por la axila y agarrarla pero fue inútil, todos estos años practicando judo la habían hecho hábil y todo su dolor la había hecho despiadada, con movimientos asombrosamente rápidos ella fue capaz de zafar uno de sus brazos pero aun no se escapaba, su otro brazo aun estaba muy bien sujeto, viendo que un sujeto se acercaba a ella supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tomo impulso, giro violentamente su cadera y como un solo impulso disloco su hombro, girar su espalda quedando de frente con su captor, tomo un cuchillo que tenia oculto en su manga y lo clavo con fuerza en su ojo.

Mientras oía como su amigo se desangraba por el ojo hasta morir uno de ellos la tomo con una mano y la estrello contra la pared para empezar a golpearla, cada uno de sus golpes era tan brutal que le sacudía los huesos, uno tras otro los puñetazos de aquel gorila daban contra el pecho de aquella chica tratando de asegurarse de no parar hasta matarla, finalmente se quedo sin fuerzas y mientras sus amigos victoreaban el dio el ultimo golpe, toda la fuerza que le quedaba la puso en ese puño que se estrello justamente en el estomago de Slasher quien se retorció sobre el, agotado y sin fuerzas relajo sus músculos pero al tratar de bajar su mano se dio cuenta de que ella la sujetaba, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en donde solo el gemido que salia de ella se podía escuchar, pensaba que ese gemido era el que ella producía al estar muriendo pero conforme se hizo mas fuerte se dieron cuenta de que no era un gemido si no una risa.

Levanto la cabeza mientras reía histericamente tomo la mano con fuerza la coloco tras el y con un movimiento brutal de judo le rompió el brazo, después coloco uno de sus pies en su cabeza y el otro en su hombro despejando así su cuello y con una ferocidad impresionante le ensarto una devastadora mordida, con fuerza se aferro a el aun cuando se derrumbo en el piso, jalo con sus dientes la piel y los tendones mientras el asesino gritaba, apretó con fuerza hasta que el pedazo amorfo de carne tibia se desprendió dejando a su victima morir, escupió con fuerza la asquerosa plasta y volteo a ver a los sonriendoles con la boca pintada de sangre, fue en ese momento que supieron no podrían ganar, sus piernas apenas fueron capases de obedecerlos y comenzar la huida, mas sin embargo fueron ingenuos al creer que podrían escapar del infierno que habían dejado caer sobre ellos mismos, corrieron por el callejón pero ella los siguió, tomo impulso se lanzo por la pared haciendo uso de sus movimientos de parkour paso por delante de ellos y justo cuando el de adelante estaba apunto de llegar a la calle ella le dio un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra el muro, rápidamente tomo un tubo que había por ahí y comenzó a golpearlo con el, estaba tan entretenida en eso que no noto como los otros dos tras de ella sacaban un par de cuchillos, sigilosamente uno de ellos la tomo del brazo e intento acuchillarla pero antes de que pudiera darle una bala perforo su cabeza, sorprendido y aterrado vio como tras la neblina aparecía una figura casi incorpórea se acercaba vestido con un abrigo antiguo y cargando una escopeta, era Blood-River que se aproximaba como un fantasma.

-¡no! ¡¿tu también?!-grito un asaltante antes de que una bala lo silenciara por siempre

Slasher Queen gruño furiosa al ver lo ocurrido

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!, ¡SABES QUE ESTE LADO ES MI TERRITORIO!

-tenemos que hablar-dijo el con voz profundo cavernosa.

Ya solo quedaba un criminal, todos los otros yacían muertos a su alrededor, no quería terminar igual así que debía ser mas listo, la llegada de Blood tal vez lo había salvado, ahora ambos estaban ocupados discutiendo entre ellos, podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar, su única esperanza era salir a la calle, por desgracia el único camino era pasar a un lado de ellos, pero si no hacia ruido y era mas rápido quizás lo lograría, se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera imaginarselo cruzo por todo el callejon tratando de no ser visto pero al pasar a un lado de ellos, Slasher saco una escuadra y sin tener necesidad de verlo disparo haciendo volar sus sesos, tras el disparo Blood y ella se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella lo volteo a ver con pedazos de sangre y cerebro colgando de su mascara y con total frialdad le pregunto.

-¿quieres ir por una pizza?.

* * *

lo dejare hasta aquí esta vez, en los próximos capítulos tratare de abordar mas el tema de la familia, sus problemas y sobre todo como reacionaran al darse cuenta de lo que lynn y lincoln hacen, ¿como creen que reaccionen al saber que están tomando la justicia en sus manos?, ¿creen que los apoyen o los odien por eso?

trate de cuidar mas la ortografía esta vez, déjenme sus reviews diciéndome que opinan hasta ahora historia.


	4. un beso en el callejon

Podrá parecer una locura pero Lincoln acepto la invitación, quizás porque debía hablar con ella seriamente, quizás quería reconectarse con su hermana o tal vez, solo tal vez, el realmente tenia hambre y una pizza gratis no es algo que se desaproveche.

Encontrar un lugar que abriera toda la noche fue algo difícil pues en esta ciudad se necesita estar realmente demente para abrir tu local de noche o tan siquiera para asomar la cara a la calle después del atardecer. por suerte nunca falta un idiota que cree que venderle a los drogadictos a las 3 de la mañana es una buena idea.

La imagen en si era bastante absurda, dos chicos vestidos con disfraces de halloween completamente armados comiendo pizza junto a un encargado completamente aterrado.

-si abres a esta hora ¿que clase de clientes creías que tendrías?-dijo Lynn volteando a ver al cocinero quien de inmediato salio de ahí-tenemos 15 minutos antes de que llegue la patrulla.

-en esta ciudad tenemos como 8 horas.

Para Lincoln era fascinante ver a su hermana comer en aquel restaurante,verla sonreír, algo realmente raro en la nueva Lynn, se veía pero tan adorable pero al mismo tiempo era perturbador, ¿como podía estar tan tranquila después de haber asesinado a cinco personas?, el no se consideraba un santo o un héroe, diablos ni siquiera se consideraba una buena persona pero hasta el se siente culpable después de matar.

O al menos así era, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, últimamente todo era distinto, cada vez la culpa se iba disolviendo solo para ser remplazada por una sensación aun peor, el vació, llevaba casi tres años haciendo esto, tal vez se había acostumbrado pero ¿no era eso peor?, su peor miedo se cumplía, Lincoln temía que cada vez mas y mas de su humanidad fuera desapareciendo conforme mas usaba la mascara, era como si Blood-River lo estuviera matando lentamente, quizás era mejor así, quizás la humanidad misma fuera algo demasiado bueno para el.

-bien, ¿y de que quieres hablar?-pregunto Lynn sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-de Lori-dijo el con semblante serio.

Lynn hizo una mueca de asco que aun con su mascara se pudo ver fácilmente.

-por favor estoy comiendo.

-esto es serio, la llegada de nuestra hermana cambia muchas cosas.

-eramos hijos de puta antes y lo somos ahora aun mas, ¿no se que pudo haber cambiado para ti?

-con ella y las demás cerca deberíamos ser mas cuidadosos, podrían descubrirnos, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo mientras están en casa.

Lynn lo escucho sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, luego en su cerebro algo se encendió y volteo a ver a su hermano sonriendo.

-ya veo lo que pasa

-¿que?

-quieres que me retire para no tener que enfrentarme.

-¿de que mierda estas hablando?

-llevas haciendo esto mas que yo y aun así ya tengo mas seguidores que tu.

-¡¿llamas seguidores a esos idiotas?!, son tan culeros como los que cazamos cada noche, debería avergonzarte que te relacionen con ellos.

Ella solamente subió los pies a la mesa y mordió su pizza con una sonrisa.

-¿te han vuelto a llamar?-pregunto Lynn cambiando de tema.

-¿quienes?.

-los de la unión revolucionaria ¿aun quieren que te unas a su pequeño club?.

-si aun lo hacen

-a mi ni siquiera me voltean a ver, me da igual en todo caso-dijo fingiendo desinterés.

-si quieres trabajar con alguien podrías venir conmigo.

-¿para ser tu asistente?, no gracias, no soy la asistente de nadie.

-solo quiero que te calmes un poco

Al mirarla de cerca Lincoln vio que su hermana aun tenia una mancha de sangre en la cara.

-te quedo algo de porquería de ahorita-dijo señalando su cara.

Lynn se limpio con un dedo y lo limpio en la mesa como si nada dejando una marca en la mesa.

-¿cual es el fucking problema?, los malos están muertos y los buenos están vivos hasta que yo decida que son malos.

-¿acaso te crees dios?-dijo fríamente.

-claro que no somos dios, nosotros si estamos haciendo algo.

Lynn soltó su mas sonora carcajada mientras se levantaba arrojandole la cuenta a la cara.

-te pregunte si querías pizza, jamas dije que yo invitaría.

Lincoln se levanto pago la cuenta y salio de ahí para alcanzar a su hermana.

-¿crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras?, a ti ni siquiera te interesa esta ciudad.

-¿y a ti si?, vas por la calle con tu actitud de melancolía y tu traje anticuado, solo estas tratando de castigarte y usas a la ciudad para eso, eres patético.

Con un movimiento ágil la falsa pelirroja acorralo a Lincoln.

-no tienes idea de lo que esta ciudad necesita-dijo tomándolo de las muñecas y llevándolo contra la pared-necesita ser controlada y golpeada una y otra vez hasta que logre ser dominada.

La cara de Lynn estaba demasiado cerca de el y sus manos aun lo sujetaban pero no dejaría que ella lo dominara, dio un paso hacia delante, giro su cadera, volteo su espalda y la estrello contra la pared, rápidamente sujeto sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra la jalo del cabello para verla de frente.

Al ver la habilidad de su hermano y contemplar lo cerca que estaba Lynn no pudo contener la risa que salio de su boca de manera estridente, su risa en la cara de Lincoln era tan molesta y ruidosa, lo absurdo de la situación o quizás lo acelerado que estaba lo hicieron cometer una locura.

En un arrebato de pasión y locura el estampo sus labios contra los de ella haciéndola callar. al principio hasta Lynn parecía sorprendida pero después se dejo llevar, siguiendo este impulso, primero era un beso brusco y salvaje pero luego se volvió mas tierno, incluso podría decirse que amoroso.

Lincoln le soltó las manos y la coloco en su cintura, ella por su parte empezó a acariciar su pecho y paseándose por su espalda, finalmente le quito el abrigo mientras se desprendía de su mascara.

Bajo la luz de la luna en ese oscuro y sucio callejón Lincoln por fin pudo ver ese rostro una vez mas, se veía hermosa con esos labios rojos y sus grandes ojos que miraban hacia arriba casi suplicando, no parecía la misma chica que hace poco fue nombrada una de las mas buscadas de la ciudad, la tomo con suavidad de la barbilla y acerco sus labios a ella esta vez la beso con dulzura y pasión.

La tomo de las piernas causando que ella se separara un segundo de el y lo viera algo asustada, ¿como podía cambiar tanto su personalidad de un segundo a otro?, el la calmo con la mirada y la levanto poniéndola sobre el contenedor de basura que estaba junto a ellos donde procedió a quitarle el chaleco anti-balas y desabotonarle la camisa.

Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba, "¿que estas haciendo?", otra le respondía, "que importa".

Ya había alcanzado a dejar la mayor parte de su busto al aire cuando un destello en el aire lo interrumpió.

-mierda, olvide el flash-susurro alguien en la otra acera.

Se trataba de un paparazzi que les había alcanzado a tomar una foto cuando estaban desprevenidos.

Tan pronto como pudieron tomaron sus cosas, Lynn estaba preocupada sobretodo porque la habían visto sin su mascara, que le vieran los pechos le daba igual pero si alguien sabia quien era ella toda su familia estaría en riesgo.

No sabían que les había pasado pero no era tiempo para eso, debían atrapar al fotógrafo si no querían que todos sus secretos salieran a la luz, corrieron tras el pero era tarde, se había perdido entre los callejones.

-¿quien era ese tipo?

-no lo se.

-¿me vería sin la mascara?

-no lo se.

-¡diablos, no sirves de nada!

-¡ahora es mi culpa!

-¡pues mía no es!

-¡estas demente!-dijo saltando por las paredes para llegar a las azoteas y comenzar la búsqueda del misterioso fotógrafo mientras Lynn se quedaba en el callejón a lamentarse toda la noche.


	5. el punto muerto

El miro a los lados, sabia que lo seguían y le gustaba.

Había activado la alarma a propósito, quería ser descubierto, quería enfrentarlos de frente.

El silencioso patio de la prisión se veía alumbrado tenuemente por la luz pálida de la luna, los pasos fuertes de los guardias interrumpieron esa paz, en medio segundo mas de 50 hombres armados lo habían rodeado.

Un pantalón negro desgarrado, un abrigo roto, varias vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, los ojos de un verde brillante y el rostro cubierto de cicatrices, el extraño ser que había invado la cárcel aquel día solo miro despreocupado a todos lo que lo rodeaban.

-objetivo alcanzado, procedemos con el arresto-grito uno de los oficiales por su radio-a ver niño levanta las manos.

-¿que levante las manos?-dijo fríamente.

Lentamente levanto sus manos poniéndolas frente a ellos, una luz verde salio de ellas y salio volando hasta estrellarse contra los guardias, la poderosa explosión había mandado a volar a mas de uno.

-¡¿que carajos paso?!-grito uno de ellos sujetando su arma, creyendo que esta lo protegería.

El polvo esparcido por la explosión comenzaba a disiparse, en medio de esta sonriendo, casi podría decirse que lo disfrutaba.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, rápidas ráfagas de plomo que cubrieron el aire, si tan solo el fuera una persona normal estaría muerto, si tan solo lo fuera.

La velocidad que el tenia le permitía esquivar los disparos, corriendo en círculos alrededor de sus atacantes pudo evitar que le dieran, mientras lanzaba ataques a los demás, sabían que no era solo otro invasor, este chico o lo que sea que fuera el no era un rival común, esa agilidad y ferocidad no eran normales.

Uno a uno todos cayeron, casi fueron vencidos pero pronto los pocos guardias que quedaban lo habían rodeado, el dedo de los guardia acariciaba el gatillo, mientras el chico miraba atrás a los otros tres guardias que lo flanqueaban.

-dame una sola razón para no jalar el gatillo.

-¿por que seré tu mejor amigo?-dijo ofreciendo su mas cínica sonrisa.

Furioso por su cinismo el guardia dispara, el chico lo mira sonriente, espera al ultimo segundo y luego hace una imitación de matrix bastante torpe y algo cómica aunque efectiva haciendo que las balas golpearan a los que estaban detrás de el.

-¡ups! eso no te salio tan bien como esperabas ¿verdad?

En un segundo recorrió los 2 metros que lo separaban del tirador y lo sujeto del cuello.

-por favor te lo suplico-dijo llorando-tengo familia e hijos soy tod. . . .

-¡shhhh!-dijo al callarlo- creo, casi creo que te van a despedir, me siento mal por eso, ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti, ¡A YA SE!-dijo antes de romperle el cuello.

Sin ninguna preocupación o pesar soltó su cadáver que cayo como piedra a sus pies.

-suspiro-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-pobrecito. . . del pendejo que tenga que limpiar todo esto.

mirando de frente al tenebroso edificio de donde salían aterradores gritos el chico emocionado comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a las poderosas puertas de metal, tomo todo el impulso que pudo, tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo y lanzo un brutal golpe para finalmente detenerse a unos pocos centímetros y finalmente solo tocar gentilmente.

Pacientemente espero unos segundos antes de que le abrieran las puertas.

-que seguridad tan mala, ya no hacen las prisiones como antes, si yo fuera el alcaide . . .

antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una gran tropa fuertemente armada lo bloqueo mientras el solamente podía abrir los ojos como platos.

cinco segundos después uno chico vendado y muy asustado corría a toda velocidad por la prisión escapando de unos 7000 guardias que disparaban hacia el mientras gritaba con una voz aguda.

- _¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!, ¡nooooo!, ¡alejate!,¡andate!,¡andatte!,dejame ¡solo! ¡no a la mierda!,¡nnoo!,¡no!_

Mientras corría esquivando balas y explosiones (sabrá la chingada como lo hacia) llego a la parte donde guardaban a los presos, paso de largo hasta que se topo con una de ellas, una muy especial que contenía a alguien muy especial.

de inmediato freno de golpe haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.

entro en ella doblando los barrotes con las manos.

-hola-dijo saludando al ocupante de la celda pero la chica en medio de las sombras solo se retajo mas haciendo que su inesperado visitante se decepcionara un poco.

-suspiro-se encogió de brazos pero rápidamente recupero el semblante alegre-oye eres la segunda chica mas pálida que eh visto, ven vamos a hablar, ven, vamos, sal de ahí, saal...¡QUE SALGAS CARAJ!...quise decir sal por favor, tenemos que hablar.

La prisionera asustada por sus cambios de humor decidió salir a la luz.

-vaya, veo que te gusta la expresion corporal-dijo al referirse a todos los tatuajes que tenia por todo el cuerpo, incluso en el rostro, con toda clase de insultos como perra, puta, pendeja o cosas así.

De inmediato se cubrió avergonzada las marcas.

-yo se quien eres, eres la niña asesina, la que llaman la soul breaker se porque estas aquí, porque estas dañada.

-¿quien eres tu?

-alguien tan dañado como tu, ¿te gustaría salir de aquí?

-¿para que?, no ahí nada para mi allá afuera.

-lo se, lo se, pero eso es porque en este mundo no encajamos tu y yo pero ¿y si te ayudara a crear un mundo nuevo?, uno donde estar así de dañado sea algo bueno.

Mientras los chicos hablaban uno de los guardias derribo la puerta y disparo de inmediato hacia el invasor dándole en la cabeza.

-¡AHH!-grito el encorvándose-¡puto me asustaste!

Con una de sus ráfagas de luz lo mato, la bala lo había atravesado saliendo del otro lado de su frente, del agujero que quedo escurría un liquido verde que le llenaba los ojos pero esto no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo.

-¿que eres tu?

-me llaman Death Mike.

* * *

Había corrido toda la noche y no pudo encontrar al fotógrafo ni averiguar quien era el.

-¿que tanto habrá visto?, ¿que pasara ahora?-eran preguntas que la mente de Lincoln no podía dejar ir, era tan desconcertante no saber su destino, pero que carajo paso, como había dejado que eso pasara CON SU PROPIA HERMANA, una vez mas dejo que todo se le fuera de las manos, una vez mas alguien a quien amaba había sufrido porque el no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente inteligente, el simplemente no había sido suficiente, quien sabe que le pasaría a Lynn, seguramente iría a la cárcel y por su puesto con todos los criminales que había arrestado no duraría ni cinco minutos, su hermana estaba perdida y todo era su culpa.

-una vez mas todo es mi culpa.- todo esto le hizo recordar a Clyde, su amigo, su mejor amigo, recordó como lo sujeto de las manos mientras colgaba de ese puente roto, recordó como no pudo sostenerlo apesar de que el le suplicaba, recordó su funeral, como todas las miradas se clavaban en el, 55 vidas se perdieron ese día, para empeorar todo su hermana estaba en el hospital todos los huesos rotos, quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, daño interno masivo ¿y el? ni siquiera se había roto un hueso, no parecía justo no había podido salvar a su mejor amigo y ahora pretendía que podía salvar una ciudad.

regresaba a casa cansado y derrotado, esta vez entraba por la entrada principal, había guardado todas sus cosas en el cobertizo antes de llegar, era mas seguro así ahora que todos estaban juntos en casa nuevamente.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido entro a la casa, mas sin embargo en la sala había cierta figura oscura que lo esperaba pacientemente.

-hola Lincoln-dijo la hermana gotica sentada desde el sillon.

-¡Lucy!-grito al verse sorprendido-¿que haces despierta a esta hora?

-¿por que llegas tu a esta hora?

-yo estaba ocupado con otra cos...

-Lynn tampoco a vuelto.

-yo no se. . .

-se lo que hacen.

El pulso de Lincoln pareció detenerse por un segundo, mientras el retenía el aliento con miedo de dejarlo salir, Lucy levanto, mostrando que estaba hablando en serio, con pasos lentos e indiferentes se acerco a su hermano.

-¿a. . . a que te refieres?-dijo tartamudeando.

Se aproximo pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

-se que tu y ella recorren un camino prohibido que solo los llevara al sufrimiento.

-no se de que hablas-volteo su cabeza avergonzado y un poco atemorizado.

Con suavidad Lucy paso sus brazos alrededor de su hermano.

-¿ella te hace feliz?

Una vez mas las palabras se encerraron en la boca de Lincoln sin poder escapar.

-¿de que hablas?

-¿ella te hace feliz?, yo quiero seas feliz aunque eso se me tenga prohibido a mi.

dijo mientras Lincoln comenzaba a sentir como su camisa se humedecía con el llanto de ella.

* * *

bien hasta aqui lo dejare hoy, dejenme sus comentarios, sayonara

gracias por todo el apoyo que eh tenido hasta ahora son ustedes los que hacen posible este fic.


	6. el nacimiento del mounstro

La caminata de la vergüenza, esa penosa situación que toda chica debe pasar, esa misma que Lynn debía afrontar el día de hoy.

El viento frió la arropaba mientras sus pasos resonaban por las calles vacías, era extraño lo fuerte que sonaban sus pasos al ser acompañados por los metales colocados en su cinturón, como si no hubiera otra persona en todo el mundo, ojala así fuera, ojala la tierra se la tragara.

-¡maldita sea!

Con fuerza se fue golpeando la cabeza, avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma por no haber podido mantener el control nuevamente, se odiaba, se odiaba cada día mas y mas por no saber como controlarse.

Porque cada día perdía una parte de si misma, su mente la traicionaba, se olvidaba de quien es, todo por culpa de ese maldito autobús, todas sus hermanas habían visto cuanto sufrió, o al menos casi todas, los huesos rotos y las quemaduras sanaron, pero había algo mas que no sabían, algo que no sano, que no lo hará.

podía recordar aquel día, aquel viejo doctor con su barba enredada mirándola como si fuera un bicho bajo un microscopio.

La habían regresado después de una semana de por fin haber salido.

No querían hacerlo pero todos los días era algo diferente, golpear la pared hasta lastimarse, gritar o insultar, incluso romper cosas sin motivo alguno, pensaron que solo era coraje por lo que le paso o el dolor que aun sentía lo que la hacia comportarse así pero cuando golpeo a Lola hasta tirarle un diente sus padres decidieron que había sido suficiente, debían hablar con un especialista.

Trastorno explosivo intermitente, una enfermedad caracterizada por la baja en la producción de la serotonina, que te hace incapaz de controlar los impulsos agresivos que dan lugar a episodios de violencia desproporcionada.

Eso dijeron los doctores y lo repitieron una y otra vez como si con eso fuera a cobrar sentido, ella solo entendía una cosa, nunca mas podría recuperar su vida anterior, los deportes se le tenían prohibido, toda actividad estresante de hecho, dijeron que debía evitar cualquier tipo de estrés, por favor ¿que no conocen a su familia?, todo se fue al demonio en ese momento, sus padres no le contaron a nadie, de inmediato había pasado de ser su orgullo, su pequeña campeona de los deportes, a ser la vergüenza oculta de la familia.

Nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera Lincoln, sentía demasiada vergüenza por ello, sabia que nadie la miraría igual otra vez, ni siquiera sus padres lo hacían ya.

-ya no se que hacer con ella-la voz de su madre sonaba por la rendija de la puerta.

Lynn tenia catorce años cuando los escucho hablando de eso.

-lo se, lo se-decía su padre mientras frotaba su hombro.

-cada día esta mas violenta y agresiva.

su padre abrazo a su madre, la acurruco contra el.

-sabes-trago saliva para tomar valor para lo que iba a decir-ahí un lugar especializado en este trastorno, un lugar donde pueden ayudarla.

-¡¿hablas de llevar a nuestra niña a un manicomio?!

-¡no se que otra opción tenemos!-luego de oírse a si mismo en voz alta el sr Loud rompió en llanto.

Con el corazón destrozado Lynn salio corriendo tropezándose con uno de los floreros, el ruido alerto a sus padres quienes pudieron ver como su hija salia corriendo por la puerta.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, ya habían pasado unas horas cuando paro, estaba exhausta, ni siquiera sabia como había llegado al centro pero no le importaba.

Quien la hubiera visto en ese momento no la hubiera reconocido, sus lagrimas cubrían sus ojos sin poderlas controlar, se abrazaba a si misma para cubrirse del frió de la noche, se veía triste, olvidada y solitaria, en cualquier otra ciudad alguien la hubiera parado para preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba pero no aquí, no ahora, los niños vagabundos ya se habían vuelto algo tan común que incluso su presencia era fácilmente ignorada, como la misma basura de las calles, desearían que no estuvieran ahí pero no piensan hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo triste de no ser notado es que cuando desaparecen a nadie le importa, Lynn entro en el callejón y se escondió tras un bote de basura, se sentó en el frió suelo mientras seguía llorando y comenzó a golpearse en la cabeza desesperada por no poder ser igual que antes, por no ser normal.

-¡¿por que?!, ¡¿por que yo?!, ¡¿por que no puedo ser yo misma otra vez?!-grito sin saber a quien se lo preguntaba, si a dios o a si misma.

Con fuerza comenzó a llorar, no podía ni quería controlarse, solo lo dejo salir de si misma como una explosiona que por suerte el sonido de las calles alcanzo a callar.

Varios minutos se quedo ahí llorando con fuerza, de vez en cuando alguien la oía pero siempre pensaban, "no es mi problema" y solo se iban.

Se canso de tanto llorar y la noche se estaba poniendo helada pero no sabia si volver, no tenia idea de lo que le pasaría, de pronto una sombra entro, se trataba de un chico, de seguro tenia quince años, traía una capucha roja y un gorro negro, no podía ver sus ojos pero el la miraba fijamente.

-¿que quieres?-le pregunto al extraño sujeto.

-¿que haces tan sólita?

-¡¿que te importa?!

Lynn se puso de pie y trato de salir de ahí pero el sujeto y la estrello contra la pared poniéndole una navaja en el cuello.

-ah con que muy contestona.

Una mano fuerte empezó a bajar por su estomago, sentía los dedos entrar por su falda, intento gritar pero el puso una mano en su boca, era un momento horrible no podía hacer nada, creía que iba a morir pero fue en ese momento que algo en ella despertó, su pulso acelero, sus ojos se dilataron, sus manos comenzaban a temblarle, era una desesperación, una ira, una fuerza que no había sentido nunca.

Comenzó a moverse, morder, patear y rasguñar hasta que se libero, era como si estuviera poseída, con fuerza lanzo al atacante hasta la otra pared, tenia una cortada pero se incorporo rápidamente su atacante no y su navaja ahora estaba muy lejos, instantáneamente ambos salieron en su búsqueda, aventándose al suelo ambos quedaron tirados en el pero el fue mas hábil y aun cuando no la tomo completamente del mango y se corto con ella todavía pudo usarla para tratar de apuñalarla pero no lo consiguió un bloqueo con las piernas lo detuvo.

Sacando sus mas puros instintos animales Lynn clavo las uñas en uno de los ojos, el grito del vago y la sangre que de su cuenca voló hizo reaccionar algo en Lynn quien ahora se paraba frente a el, había algo primitivo en su forma de hacerlo, una persona racional hubiera aprovechado esta posibilidad para huir pero ella no era alguien racional, no en este momento.

Ella corrió hacia el con una furiosa estampida. comenzó con un golpe directo a la garganta que le bloqueo la respiración y lo hizo arrodillarse para después rematarlo con una patada en la cabeza.

El levanto su navaja e intento defenderse con ella lanzandola por delante contra la chica que frente a el que ahora bufaba y gruñía como una verdadera bestia, Lynn recibió el navajazo pero alcanzo a cubrirse con la mano, su sangre cayo al piso poniéndola un mas furiosa.

Salto sobre el tomo su mano antes de que pudiera apuñalarla otra vez, le torció la muñeca fracturandosela.

Tomo la navaja, aun estaba tibia por la sangre en ella, había algo , en la forma de la navaja, era como si hubiera sido hecha para su mano específicamente.

Con soltura y obedeciendo solamente a su instinto la chica hundió el acero en la carne de ese sujeto, luego lo hizo otra vez y otra vez, era natural en ella, finalmente un chorro de sangre salio de la boca de su victima.

Había muerto, ella había asesinado a alguien.

Cuando la cordura volvió a su mente corrió de ahí a toda velocidad, corrió hasta su casa, aun no sabia que iba a pasar pero en este momento no le importaba.

Unas horas mas tarde Lynn llego a su casa, estaba vacía, quizás habían salido a buscarla.

Subio las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, por suerte Lucy tampoco se encontraba, se quito la camisa manchada de sangre y la escondió donde nadie la encontraría, tomo solo un segundo para contemplar su cuerpo mientras veía la sangre que lo cubría secarse en ella y luego corrió al baño a ducharse.

El agua tibia se sentía exquisita mientras lavaba las impurezas que la pelea dejo en ella.

-no puedo creer lo que hice-se decía defendiéndose de si misma-se lo merecía, yo solo me estaba defendiendo, pero aun así lo mate, ¡lo mate!-fuertes arcadas le doblaron la espalda producto del asco que estas palabras le producieron al decirlo, trato de contenerlo pero fue inevitable, el vomito exploto en su boca cayendo en el piso mezclándose con la sangre y lagrimas que ya había bajo sus pies.

Paso varios minutos bajo el agua llorando tratando de encontrar la fuerza para salir, algo que no consiguió hasta que oyó la camioneta de la familia llegar, rápidamente se seco y se puso una bata para bajar a recibir a su familia quienes llegaban con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al ver a su madre entrar por la puerta Lynn se derrumbo, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO!-grito mientras su madre trataba de reconfortarla.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN LO LAMENTO!,¡NUNCA QUISIMOS ALEJARTE!

Y mientras ellas todas sus hermanas y sus padres se fundían en un cálido abrazo Lincoln se encontraba ausente, como mas tarde Lynn se enteraría el se encontraba en el centro aquella noche investigando la ejecución de un asaltante en medio de un callejón.

Aquel tipo había sido su primera victima y a la mañana siguiente se había enterado de que el era un asesino y asaltante, que al haberlo matado probablemente salvo muchas otras vidas y al saber esto fue como si algo en ella se activara, como si la claridad finalmente llegara a ella, tal vez no podría controlar su ira pero podía dirigirla, canalizarla hacia esos monstruos que inundaban las calles, quizás podría convertir su maldición en algo positivo, en un arma para luchar contra las injusticias y salvar las vidas que si debían ser salvadas, pero no como ella misma si no como algo mas, debía ser aquello a lo que ellos responden, debía convertirse en aquello a lo que los demonios temen.

Así fue como nació Slasher-Queen.

Pero aun año y medio de iniciada su cruzada parecía que nada había cambiado, aun seguía siendo una chica perturbada en búsqueda de respuestas para su vida.

Llego a casa por el túnel secreto de las alcantarillas, un secreto que le habia guardado incluso a Lincoln, guardo todas sus cosas en el cobertizo, odiaba que su hermano tuviera razon, mas aun odiaba que el llegara primero a casa.

Entro por la ventana del segundo piso, justo la de que esta junto a la escalera y al hacerlo quedo estupefacta al ver claramente como Lincoln abrazaba a Lucy bajo la luz de la luna.


	7. la llegada de la oscuridad

Lana entro de golpe en la habitación de Lincoln cosa que ya le había prohibido antes.

-¡Lincoln ven rápido!-grito la niña emocionada.

-¿que pasa?-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su cama.

-¡ven a ver las fotos!

-¿las fotos?-pregunto poniéndose de pie.

El chico albino bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde todas sus demás hermanas se hallaban alrededor de la tablet de Lori.

-¿son ellos?-pregunto Lola

-Lola no veas, tu tampoco Lisa-dijo Lori apartando a las mas pequeñas

-pero quiero ver-contesto ella.

-así que ese es su poder, el superexhibisionismo-dijo Luan.

-¿Cómo sabemos que son ellos?-pregunto Lisa-podrían ser cualquiera

-te dije que no miraras.

El muro de hermanas no le permitían ver lo que había en la pantalla finalmente se harto y las quito del camino, dentro del pequeño cuadro de plástico se podía ver a el y a Lynn apunto de tener sexo por fortuna no podía verse le la cara a ella, se habían salvado por muy poco pero aun así ver esas imágenes se sintió culpable, aun mas cuando Lucy las miro, aun cuando ella no mostró emoción alguna, a veces Lincoln desearía que ella mostrara aunque sea una emoción o algo, ¿pero por que le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara?

-¿quien diría que esos dos harían bonita pareja?-dijo Lenny con una voz melosa.

todas parecían emocionadas por las fotos menos Luna quien se veía extrañamente molesta.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto Luan a su hermana.

-¡nada!-grito antes de salir de ahí tomando las llaves dejando a sus hermanas consternadas tras de ella.

-¿y a esta que le pico?

-no se.

Otra de sus hermanas se había molestado por culpa de sus malditas fotos, Lincoln tenia una idea de por que Luna habia reaccionado asi pero no queria pensar en eso por el momento, ya tenia mucho en la mente y antes de seguir atormentándose con eso decidió subir a toda velocidad por la escalera y encerrarse en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada del mundo, pensó que dentro de su habitación estaría solo y a salvo, se equivoco, dentro de ella se hallaba Lynn recostada sobre su cama.

-¿que quieres?.

-hablar sobre lo de ayer.

-ya vi las fotos, no se ve tu cara.

-lo se, no es a lo que me refiero.

-entonces no ahí mas de que hablar.

Lynn se puso de pie y camino hacia el.

-sabes que no es verdad.

Lincoln ni siquiera la miro.

-solo sal por favor.

-no

-no me lo hagas mas difícil por favor.

antes de que pudiera decir algo mas los brazos de Lynn recorrieron el torso de Lincoln.

-yo se que te gusto lo de ayer, dime que no es así.

un leve contacto de los labios de la castaña hizo que la piel de Lincoln se erizara, tomándolo de la cintura fue capaz de guiarlo hasta su cama donde lo derribo para después ponerse encima de el, lentamente comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho desabotonando su camisa, con mucha cadencia comenzó a pasear sus labios por el pecho de su hermano, la mente de Lincoln se dejo llevar por un por un rato mientras ella fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello en donde se detuvo un tiempo mientras aprovechaba para darle una pequeña mordida.

-alguien podría vernos.

-eso no te importo ayer.

Lynn se despojo de su blusa dejando sus pechos libres, para su edad tenia buenos atributos, no muy grandes pero lo suficientemente firmes, por un momento la pasión invadió a Lincoln quien se dejo llevar mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre el, desenfrenados completamente dejaron que sus manos avanzaban, sin tener ninguna intención de detenerse bajo sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero haciéndola que se sobresaltara un poco.

Sin saber como responder Lynn solo le dedico un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa, solo se separaron un segundo pero fue lo único que Lincoln necesito para poder recuperar la cordura.

-esto esta mal-dijo quitándosela de encima y tirándola al suelo.

furiosa se levanto y lo enfrento finalmente.

-¡¿que diablos te pasa?!

-quiero que te vayas

-¡¿por que?!,¡¿que tiene ella que yo no?!

-¿de quien hablas?

-de Lucy, ¿crees que no los vi ayer?, ¿que tiene de especial?, ¿es el maquillaje negro?, ¿la actitud gótica?¿o es que ella es menor que yo?,¿es eso?

-es porque ella no esta loca-contesto el sin estar muy seguro de porque es que lo decía realmente.

antes de poder pensarlo Lynn le soltó un golpe en la cara y salio de ahí azotando la puerta

* * *

¿cuanto llevaba conduciendo?, no lo sabia, tampoco le importaba, solo quería conducir y hacerlo a toda velocidad pero como siempre el maldito trafico de esta ciudad no la dejaban hacerlo.

La luz roja del semáforo la retenía al borde de la avenida mientras ella aprovechaba este corto momento para desahogarse y recordar aquella noche, vanzilla la recordaba bien, aun tenia las marcas en ella, abolladuras, raspones y marcas de disparos, testigos de aquel momento tan horrible y a la vez tan excitante para ella.

Eran probablemente las doce, ella había estado con su banda tocando en un bar por solo unos cuantos dolares cuando todo estallo, primero se detuvo en un semáforo igual que ahora cuando de pronto fue rodeada por un montón de chicos con las caras pintadas, slashers-slaves, seguidores y fanáticos de slasher- queen.

-vaya ¿que tenemos aqui?-dijo uno de ellos pegando su cara al cristal.

-parece que solo es una chica, jajajaja

-¿por que no bajas? queremos hablar contigo.

Los cristales de la ventana cortaron su rostro al salir volando victimas de un puño que rápidamente se apresuro a entrar y abrir la puerta.

como fieras tras una presa herida tres pares de manos se lanzaron contra ella y la sacaron de la camioneta.

-¿que no sabes que esta ciudad le pertenece a la reina?-dijo el que parecía ser su líder-¿sabes lo que le pasa a los que cruzan su territorio sin permiso?

De su cinturón saco un gigantesco cuchillo mientras el corazón de Luna parecía detenerse por un segundo.

Las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas una a una mientras sentía que su respiración se atoraba en la garganta y luchaba por huir inútilmente pero mientras mas lo hacia mas fuerte la sujetaban.

Mientras ella gritaba en medio de la calle el asesino se acerco a ella y la sujeto del cabello y jalo hacia atrás.

-para que recuerden que slasher-queen manda aquí.

La oxidada hoja de la daga bajo a toda velocidad, iba firme y decidida en su trayecto hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la garganta de la roquera cuando repentinamente se detuvo, el líder dejo caer el cuchillo, dio un paso atrás y cayo muerto por la bala que le había atravesado el corazón.

De la oscuridad de la noche descendió cayendo sobre la camioneta, se trataba de Blood River.

-Es el traidor, matenlo.

Los slaves salieron disparados contra el pero el no estaba concentrado en ellos en este momento su prioridad era salvar a luna.

bajo rápidamente y la sujeto, un slave trato de tomarlo pero el le torció la mano saco su revolver y le dio un disparo en la cara.

-todo estará bien-le dijo a Luna quien no le reconoció la voz gracias al dispositivo distorsionador que había conseguido pero aun así había algo demasiado familiar en el.

Blood River la empujo adentro de la camioneta donde estaría segura, una vez fuera de peligro saco su cuerno de chivo y comenzó a dispararle a todos quienes se encontraba, los cadáveres se apilaban mientras el numero de enemigos disminuía parecía una victoria fácil pero cuando creyó tener la pelea ganada un de los slaves le salto por detrás clavandole un cuchillo por la espalda y haciéndolo soltar el arma, había sido un corte profundo pero aun así podía mover el brazo y lo demostró al darle un poderoso codazo en la cara para después quitarse la daga del hombro y clavársela en la garganta.

Aprovechando la situación los slaves que quedaban vivos se lanzaron contra el haciéndolo caer y dejándolo en el suelo, mientras los cinco sujetos lo retenían el sexto se levanto y tomo su arma del piso.

-esto es por la reina-dijo riéndose fuertemente.

Lincoln volteo a ver a Luna en los que pensó serian sus últimos momentos.

-¡CONDUCE¡

y así lo hizo pero no como el creía ya que en vez de huir condujo directamente hacia el hombre armado arroyandolo.

Blood river se sujeto a la camioneta mientras pasaba y así consiguió huir de los demás dejando tras de si como regalo de despedida una granada que los hizo estallar en mil pedazos.

A pesar de haber dejado el peligro atrás Luna siguió conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, se trataba de Blood River que tocaba su ventana, finalmente se detuvo y abrió la puerta para poder hablar con el.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto

-no lo se, nunca había tenido tanto miedo, ¿como puedes hacer esto?

-nadie mas quiere hacerlo

-no eres mas grande que mi hermano

-tiene suerte de tener una hermana tan valiente-dijo lanzando su arpón aéreo al techo y desvaneciéndose en las sombras, mientras ella miraba desde el suelo asombrada por la valentía de alguien tan joven.

El semáforo cambio de color sacándola de sus recuerdos, avanzo unos metros cuando un repentino golpe mando a volar la camioneta, algún idiota la había chocado, por suerte ella estaba bien pero bastante molesta, se bajo del auto y comenzó a gritarle al conductor del otro auto que también se bajaba molesto.

-¡¿por que no te fijas?!

-vieja tenias que ser, ¡¿que no ves?!

ambos voltearon a ver al semáforo seguros de que les había dado el pase pero ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que de hecho el semáforo cambiaba constantemente de color, no era solo en ese lugar si no en todas las calles lo que provocaba un verdadero caos vial, ademas las televisiones y teléfonos tambien se habían descompuesto.

repentinamente solo se veía estática en cada monitor de la ciudad, sin importar lo que cada técnico hiciera nadie podía arreglarlo.

de pronto de en medio de la nada salio una imagen perturbadora, una chica delgada de unos quince años con un elegante vestido de noche pareceria una persona cualquiera si no fuera por la extensa cantidad de marcas que tenia en la piel.

-mi nombre el Soul breaker-dijo con una voz suave pero perturbadora que resonó por todas las calles-hace no mucho fui una de ustedes pero esta ciudad me desprecio, quise ayudarlos pero ustedes me rechazaron, mandaron a sus policías a encerrarme y a sus técnicos a borrar mi identidad, cada archivo sobre mi fue eliminado, en lo que al gobierno concierne yo no existo, no nací nunca, no estudie en ninguna escuela y jamas tuve una familia, la comisionada Eva Fernanda santiago creyó que podría eliminarme pero se equivoco, todos se equivocaron, creyeron que el sistema podria protegerlos de mi pero se equivocaron porque **yo soy el sistema.**

y en cuanto ella dejo de hablar la pantalla se apago, al igual que el resto de los aparatos electrónicos en la ciudad.


	8. ciudad en llamas

El caos y la oscuridad habían invadido la ciudad, sin electricidad todos habían entrado pánico, los servicios de emergencia no daban abasto mientras las calles se llenaban de accidentes viales, los hospitales se sentían abrumados al amontonarse los heridos mientras con desesperación veían como los generadores de emergencia comenzaban a fallar.

La policía no podía detener el saqueo mientras los bomberos hacían todo lo que podían para apagar los incendios, una extensa cantidad de gente enardecida se amontonaba frente a la puerta del banco furiosa por no saber que iba a pasar con su dinero mientras otros trataban de llevarse toda la comida que pudieran de los supermercados.

Como siempre los grupos más vulnerables eran los que debían pagar los platos rotos, los vagabundos y personas de escasos recursos debían ocultarse lo mejor que podían pues las hordas de criminales que vagaban en la noche aprovechaban para esparcir el caos y tenían carta blanca para asesinar a quien quisieran esta noche.

La ciudad se había vuelto una zona de guerra.

Los únicos que hacían algo eran la unión revolucionaria, un grupo de héroes independiente que hace un año trataba de reclutar a Blood River, pero incluso ellos eran superados por la intensidad de la situación, incapaces de hacer nada más que detener a unos cuantos ladrones pero sin poder detener el caos.

El plomo y el aroma a pólvora quemada llenaban el aire, cuerpos y heridos por todas partes parecían caer uno sobre otro mientras los policías trataban más que nada de no morir, el fuego estaba a punto de llegar a la comisaria mientras en su interior el inevitable motín de reos amenazaba con destruirla desde adentro.

-¡comisionada venga pronto!, ¡la situación está a punto de estallar!, ¡necesitamos ordenes!-dijo uno de los oficiales a través de su radio sin poder disimular su pánico.

-entendido, voy para allá-contesto ella desde el otro lado de la ciudad-mientras tanto mantén a todos lo más alejado que puedas de la puerta, tienes permiso de usar fuerza letal de ser necesario, quiero a todos esos malditos dentro del edificio en todo momento, no me importa si se queman con él.

La comisionada Eva Fernanda Santiago caminaba a toda prisa hacia su camioneta acompañada por sus dos hijos Bobby quien apenas había entrado en la academia de policías y Ronnie Anne que iba en la secundaria todavía, pensaba llevarlos a algún sitio seguro antes de encargarse de la situación del motín pero antes de que consiguieran subirse una figura oscura cayó desde el cielo y se atravesó en su camino.

-Slasher-Queen, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora.-dijo la comisionada molesta.

-tendrá que hacerse tiempo.- dijo tomando una postura amenazante y sacando una espada de su espalda.

El inconfundible sonido de un percutor siendo jalado hacia atrás llamo la atención de Lynn.

-te lo advierto-dijo el joven Santiago-eh tomado clases de tiro y juro que lo hare si tan solo te mueves.

En un segundo un movimiento feroz de la hoja de Slasher fue capaz de desarmar a Bobby quien quedo indefenso ante ella hasta que una patada en el costado que la mando a volar, el impacto doblo a Lynn quien al voltear pudo ver a Ronnie Anne.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a mi familia?!

-¡me atrevo a todo!-dijo tomando su arma dando una estocada que la morena esquivo a penas.

Un segundo y tercer ataque fueron lanzados sin tener más éxito, Ronnie Anne corto distancia entre ellas y le dio un golpe en la cara que por suerte estaba cubierta por su máscara, aun así el impacto del metal en su tabique le produjo un daño considerable pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, tomo un fuerte impulso y contraataco con una patada giratoria pero su contrincante lo bloqueo con su antebrazo, antes de que pudiera caer Ronnie Anne la tomo de la pierna y le hizo un derribo azotándola contra el piso, en un brutal movimiento trato de caer con el codo sobre ella pero Lynn alcanzo a moverse haciendo que cayera directamente en el concreto para después patearla en el piso.

-¡Ronnie!-grito Bobby tratando de ayudar a su hermana.

-deja que ella resuelva esto-dijo su madre deteniéndolo.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, se miraron directamente, durante un segundo dejaron que la tensión se desarrollara y finalmente las dos corrieron la una hacia la otra.

Dejando que la ira estallara las dos se comenzaron a atacar sin control, Slasher-Queen lanzo un golpe con su espada que le dio a Ronnie Anne en el hombro que la dejo sangrando pero ella le aprovecho su otro brazo para darle un golpe en las costillas acompañado de otro directo a la yugular, durante una segundo Slasher retrocedió pero después la tomo de la cabeza y la agacho para darle un rodillazo en la cabeza, lejos de detenerse Lynn rodeo su cuello con sus brazos intentando asfixiara pero Ronnie Anne aprovecho su peso, se inclino un poco hacia atrás haciendo que la soltara.

En un segundo una poderosa ráfaga de golpes azoto a la enmascarada, primero uno en la cara que por poco le arranca la máscara, luego otro a las costillas, seguido por otro al plexo solar con la palma abierta y uno más al estomago, los golpes de Ronnie Anne eran tan fuertes que incluso le estaban destrozando los nudillos pero no le importo ella siguió y Lynn solo podía cubrirse.

Los puños de la morena parecían venir de cualquier lado pensó que estaba perdida hasta que repentinamente vio una oportunidad, la cortada que le había hecho hacia que sus golpes con la mano izquierda fueran dos segundos más lentos, parecía poco pero supo aprovecharlos, cuando Ronnie lanzo su golpe final esta lo esquivo y sujeto su brazo haciéndole una llave tomándola de su hombro herido, después de eso fue muy fácil dominarla, comenzó golpeándola en la cara repetidamente para después llevársela y estrellarla contra la ventana de la camioneta haciendo que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-¡basta ya!-grito la comisionada sacando un arma de su cinturón-¿qué es lo que buscas?

Rápidamente Lynn tomo a Ronnie Anne del cuello y se cubrió con ella.

-La chica del video, la que apago la ciudad entera, ella te menciono ¿de dónde la conoces?

-dispárale, no le digas nada-grito Ronnie Anne.

-deja a mi hija y te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

-no estás en posición de negociar-dijo sacando un picahielos de su manga y poniéndolo en el cuello de su rehén.

-bien te contare-dijo tomando aire-te equivocas si crees que Blood River es el primer héroe de la ciudad, hubo alguien mucho antes que él, no un vigilante sino algo mas, algo mejor, yo la conocí cuando ella era niña, un caso de abuso domestico infantil, su madre era una drogadicta que un día perdió la cabeza, tomo una navaja y marco toda clase de insultos en la piel de su hija para después suicidarse enfrente de ella, a mi me toco atender su caso, fue fácil para mí darme cuenta de que no era una niña ordinaria, había algo especial en ella, algo verdaderamente especial, de inmediato demostró ser la mejor en computación, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y planeamiento estratégico, pensé que podríamos entrenarla para ser alguna clase de superpolicia y ella parecía feliz con eso, la ame como una hija-dijo volteando a ver a Ronnie Anne- pero los demonios de su pasado la atormentaban todavía, cada vez que se miraba al espejo no podía evitar sentir dolor, ira y miedo, sobretodo miedo, parecía siempre estar asustada, un día un ex oficial celoso de los progresos que ella había hecho decidió junto con sus amigos que la encerrarían junto a los convictos a manera de broma o tal vez para deshacerse de ella, lo que paso después es un misterio, lo único que sé es que cuando llegaron para el cambio de guardia todos estaban muertos, los presos y los guardias que la habían encerrado y ella estaba en medio de los cuerpos, llorando.

-¿y qué paso después?

-tuve que hacer lo único que no eh podido hacer contigo y los demás vigilantes, me deshice de ella.

-¿después de todo el supuesto amor que le tenias tu simplemente la olvidaste?, ¿no habías dicho que la amabas como a tu propia hija?

-debo elegir entre ser policía o ser madre, no puedo hacer ambas.

-tu madre es una perra-le dijo a Ronnie Anne al oído.

-dime algo que no sepa

Con una patada directa en la espalda Lynn la mando a volar hacia su familia lo que aprovecho para huir.

-¿mama todo eso es cierto?-pregunto Bobby

-no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo su madre quien con paso firme se dirigió a la camioneta.

-sube de una vez-dijo arrojandole una toalla a Ronnie Anne para que se limpiara la sangre-te llevare a un hospital.

Antes de irse la morena recogió la espada que Slasher-Queen había dejado atrás y la envolvió con la toalla.

-Ellos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con mi ciudad.

* * *

La fuerza del fuego se imponía robándole terreno a la ciudad, los bomberos no podían contener la explosiva fuerza que se abalanzaba sobre ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡rápido!, ¡corten el camino de las llamas que no extienda al otro edificio!, ¡máxima presión en la manguera! ¡De prisa no hay tiempo que perder!-gritaba el capitán de bomberos tratando de dirigir a sus hombres en medio del peor incendio de los últimos 50 años.

Un grupo de bomberos se apresuro a conectar la manguera al hidrante pero cuando abrieron este no salió de él ni siquiera una gota.

-¡señor no hay presión en este!, ¡no hay presión en ninguno!, ¡parece que no hay agua en toda la ciudad!

-maldita sea-dijo el capitán mientras veía impotente como el fuego avanzaba.

* * *

-¿estás disfrutando esto verdad maldito cabron?-pregunto Lincoln.

-no tienes idea de cuánto lo hago-dijo Andrew mientras relamía sus barbas.

Hace años Andrew Millan había sido el líder mundial en seguridad en sistemas pero después de haber sufrido un ataque terrorista había decidido encerrarse en un bunker y abandonar al mundo por completo, ahora era un anciano demacrado con una barba enredada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, solo Blood River había sido capaz de encontrarlo, bueno más bien había sido al revés.

Lincoln sabia que él conocía su identidad secreta, de hecho el conocía todo de él, pero si quisiera delatarlo ya lo habría hecho por lo que decidió llegar a un acuerdo, el seria sus ojos en el mundo real si Andrew le ayudaba de vez en cuando con algo de información que le ayudara con su cruzada.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?-dijo Blood River dándole un gran sorbo a la botella de whisky que llevaba con él.

-no hay información alguna de esa chica ni de lo que planea hacer, es una experta, se podría decir que es mejor que yo.

Blood dio otro gran sorbo y luego coloco de manera brusca la botella sobre la mesa provocando un gran estruendo y haciendo que Andrew diera un respingo, sabía que ese chico no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar.

-lo que sí puedo decirte es que esta chica debe estar en algún lugar donde pueda tomar el control de la electricidad y del agua al mismo tiempo.

-la presa

-exacto detective, dentro de la presa hay un centro de mando.

-¿crei que todo se controlaba desde la central en Lagoon City?

-ahora sí pero en el pasado todo era controlado desde ahí, ahora está abandonado pero si esa niña es tan hábil como parece podría fácilmente reinstalarla para poder controlar todo desde ahí.

\- la pregunta es porque-dijo dando un sorbo final a la botella.

-eso es algo que tu deberás averiguar solo y deberías dejar de tomar eso, te dañara las neuronas.

-te pareces a mi hermana-coloco la botella en una mesa-tomate lo que quedo, tal vez lo mejor para ti sea dañar un poco tus neuronas.

* * *

El había decidido salir a fumar un momento, no tenía nada que hacer adentro y la brisa de la noche se sentía fresca, además quería ver como ardía la ciudad, al ver como la luz rojiza de las llamas iluminaba la noche opacando a la luna y las estrellas una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-señor Le Blanc ¿Qué espera que hagamos?-dijo el guardia a un lado de sus amigos que se hallaban preocupados por toda la situación

-¿Qué es eso de señor Le Blanc?, llámame Drago.-dijo de manera calmada el joven de camiseta azul y pantalones blancos.

-bueno, señor Drago y ¿qué hacemos?, ¿nos quedamos o nos vamos?

-veras Juan el problema es que alguien debe quedarse a cuidar la mercancía y al laboratorio, esas fueron las ordenes del señor Vizzieli, no queremos hacerlo enojar ¿verdad?

-no, por supuesto que no, pero es que. . . –dijo mirando hacia las llamas.

-ya sé que te preocupa-dijo de la manera más calmada y amigable posible- mira no los voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieran, si desean irse por mi está bien, yo los cubro.

-¿de verdad?, gracias señor Drago.

-ni lo menciones.

Juan creyó se retiro muy agradecido de ahí pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta Drago saco su pistola y le metió una bala en el cráneo.

-ahora ¿alguien más quiere irse? –de pronto todos se quedaron atónitos, sobre todo por la perturbadora calma de Drago, no parecía molesto, asustado, ni siquiera emocionado, simplemente lo había matado sin siquiera mostrar ninguna emoción alguna, como si a un amigo disparándole por la espalda fuera algo de todos los días.

Desde las calles llenas de cenizas y escombro una camioneta apareció, era una adventure negra de vidrios polarizados, de ella bajo un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje y corbata

-ah disculpen ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-lo mismo te podría preguntar-dijo un joven con cicatrices y vendas cubriéndole el cuerpo quien en ese momento bajaba del auto.

-perdona mis modales, mi nombre es Drago Le Blanc y temo que debo pedirte que salgas de aquí-dijo el chico rubio sin perder su perpetua sonrisa calmada.

-¿tú eres el que está a cargo aquí?

-bueno, supongo que sí-contesto de manera humilde-¿Por qué preguntas?

-porque ahora se a quien debo matar.

Drago rio un poco al oír eso-perdona por esto-dijo sacando nuevamente su arma y vaciándole el cargador encima.

Cada uno de los proyectiles dio en el blanco, todos y cada uno de ellos había alcanzado el vientre de Mike llenándolo de agujeros profundos de donde salía sangre verde y espesa.

-supongo que eso es todo, así que me podrían hacer el favor de retirarse.

-aun no-dijo Death Mike enderezando y sacando por la boca todas las balas que tenia dentro.

\- genial-dijo el siempre calmado Drago.

* * *

Una sombra volaba por los edificios, se trataba de Lincoln que a toda velocidad se dirigía a la presa.

-¡hey! Espérame-grito Lynn que en ese momento saltaba desde un edificio para alcanzarlo-

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Lincoln al verla tan herida.

-nada que te importe, ¿A dónde vas?

-tengo una pista.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-se que lo harás aunque te diga que no.

-me conoces bien

Y así ambos hermanos se fueron a toda velocidad saltando de edificio en edificio hacia la presa sin saber que justo debajo se encontraba Luna aun en el sitio de su accidente.

Apenas alcanzo a distinguir sus siluetas contra la luz del fuego, parecían solo un par de ráfagas en la noche pero el verlos pasar encendió algo dentro de ella, sin estar segura de porque se metió dentro de la camioneta y la puso en marcha dispuesta a seguirlos sin importar a donde fueran.


	9. sangre en las cenizas

A lo lejos se ve la ciudad derrumbarse-pensó Lori mientras cerraba las cortinas- es increíble, les quitan la luz y el agua por unas horas y literalmente todos comienzan a comportarse como animales salvajes, es como mi profesor de psicología decía, al final el hombre es solo un animal tratando inútilmente de domesticarse a sí mismo, en su momento pensé que estaba loco ahora no estoy tan segura, me encerré en casa pero mis pensamientos están fuera de aquí, tres de mis hermanos están afuera en medio de ese infierno, quisiera salir a buscarlos pero Luna se llevo la camioneta y además debo cuidar de mis demás hermanas, dios por favor que estén bien, te lo suplico por favor-dijo juntando sus manos para rezar.

-pierdes tu tiempo-dijo Lucy a su espalda asustándola-dios hace mucho que abandono esta ciudad.

-Lucy, solo siéntate junto con tus hermanas y déjame hacer mis cosas.

Frente a la pequeña lámpara de baterías se encontraban todas ellas tratando cada una de ocultar su temor, lola cargaba a lily mientras la balanceaba de arriba abajo tratando mas de calmarse a ella misma que a la bebe, por su parte lana abrazaba a su boa mascota lo más fuerte que podía, luan se hallaba a un lado recargándose de la pared tratando de pensar en algún chiste que animara a sus hermanas pero los gritos que provenían de la calle no la dejaban concentrarse, lisa estaba con la cara detrás un libro, realmente no estaba leyendo solo no quería que nadie la viera llorar, leny no podía disimular se hallaba en el piso sollozando y temblando sin poder parar.

-todo estará bien-dijo Lori llevándoles unas papas para que comieran algo mientras esperaban que todo pase.

-¿en qué te basas?-pregunto lisa

-solo espero que sea así

Una a una se fueron pasando la bolsa mientras los sonidos de gritos y tiros iban en aumento, con cada nuevo estallido parecían acercarse, ninguna quería aceptar que tenía miedo pero no podían evitar sobresaltarse cada vez que afuera de su casa el sonaba como si alguien estuviera a punto de ser asesinado, de hecho el ultimo estruendo parecía estar realmente cerca.

-chicas vengan a ver-dijo luan lo más bajo que pudo.

Rápidamente las demás hermanas se acercaron a la ventana y disimuladamente abrieron un poco la ventana tratando de no ser vistas, Justo a un lado en la casa del vecino el señor ortega un grupo hombres sacaban todas sus cosas mientras un hombre apuntaba con un arma al anciano que se hallaba en la calle de rodillas.

Todo lo que pudieron cargar lo subieron a una camioneta, parecía que ya habían terminado, que simplemente se irían y todo terminaría pero en su lugar aquel que parecía ser el líder decidió disparar sin razón alguna, las hermanas loud impotentemente vieron como la sangre del señor ortega se esparcía por toda la banqueta hasta llegar a su puerta, un fuerte y sonoro suspiro escapo de la boca de leny alertando a los malhechores que estaban siendo observados.

A toda velocidad cerraron la cortina y trataron de ocultarse con la esperanza de que no las hubieran visto, esperanza que desapareció cuando oyeron una ventana romperse.

* * *

Las calles eran un caos, en cuanto la pesadilla se desato todos abandonaron sus autos y ahora la ciudad parecía un completo depósito de chatarra por si fuera poco pareciera que todos los locos de la ciudad hubieran encontrado el momento perfecto para salir y hacer estupideces.

autos conduciendo sin control, disparos volando, patrullas tras ellos, un maldito incendio avanzando a toda velocidad y yo conduciendo justo al centro de todo-dijo luna mientras sostenía el volante y presionaba el acelerador a fondo.

Hace más de quince minutos que los seguía, a penas, ¿Cómo es posible que fueran tan rápidos?

Tal vez era hora de dejar de jugar eh ir a casa, ni siquiera había pensado en cómo podrían estar sus hermanas, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir adelante, trato de seguir con su misión pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la sirena de una patrulla empezó a aullar detrás de su camioneta, sabía que no podía explicar lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar así que en lugar de detenerse solamente acelero lo mas que pudo.

Maniobrar por las calles tan atestadas no era fácil pero ella de alguna manera lo consiguió, con cada vuelta cerrada para esquivar un auto la camioneta se inclinaba amenazando con voltearse aun así sus reflejos casi felinos le permitían seguir.

Por varios minutos pudo engañar a la patrulla y seguir a sus objetivos hasta que esta pidió refuerzos.

Una poderosa barricada amenazaba con detener el paso de luna quien solo pudo frenar de golpe antes de chocar.

-combatí la ley y la ley gano-dijo antes de recargarse en el volante.

En ese momento un par de sombras cruzaron reflejándose encima de su parabrisas, se trataba de Blood River y Slasher-Queen quienes cruzaban el cielo columpiándose entre los edificios y pasando justamente en medio del que estaba cubierto de llamas.

-baja con las manos en alto-grito el oficial de la patrulla pero luna no escucho

En un arrebato de valor tomo la palanca con gran fuerza, metió cuarta y piso el acelerador casi como si quisiera destrozarlo, vanzilla salió disparada a toda velocidad justo hasta donde el fuego comenzaba

-¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?!-grito a todo pulmón mientras entraba al corazón mismo del incendio.


	10. desastre absoluto

**BIENVENIDOS AL UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE DISFUNCIONAL, QUIERO APROVECHAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AGRADECER EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO HASTA AHORA, ES GRACIAS A ESO QUE SIGO ESCRIBIENDO, TAMBIEN QUIERO INFORMAR QUE PARA HACER MAS DIGERIBLE LA LECTURA AHORA LOS RECUERDOS LOSPONDRE EN _CURSIVA_ PARA EVITAR CONFUCIONES, TAMBIEN QUIERO DESEARLES UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.**

El viento arrastraba el fuego con el arremolinándolo frente a la camioneta, a su alrededor era difícil ver pues la nube de cenizas y humo le dificultaban ver, por si fuera poco debía estar al pendiente de los escombros en llamas que obstruían el paso.

Su respiración dificultada por el aire caliente y su corazón que latía erráticamente formaban una melodía que resonaba a su alrededor, sujetaba con tanta fuerza el volante que casi se fundía con él y su pulso estaba tan acelerado que incluso podía sentir la sangre agolparse por sus venas.

Hacía más de quince minutos que había entrado en medio de ese incendio, ahora veía como a su alrededor los edificios comenzaban a ceder victimas del fuego, frente a ella uno de los rascacielos empezó a derrumbarse, rápidamente los ladrillos envueltos por el fuego empezaron a llover, era como una escena apocalíptica, aun así no se detuvo, hizo un cambio de velocidad y siguió adelante, logro pasar por delante de los trozos más grandes pero aun así algunos de ellos cayeron sobre el techo haciendo que las ventanas se rompieran haciendo que volteara al otro lado.

Un segundo, solo un segundo fue lo que desvió la mirada del camino pero aun así fue demasiado, frente a ella ahora aparecía una pared derrumbada contra la que se estrello.

La camioneta rodo por la calle producto de la fuerza del golpe haciendo que terminara deteniéndose justamente enfrente de otro edificio que se encontraba en el límite.

-¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!-gritaba pues la camioneta se había detenido justamente en el peor momento posible, una y otra vez trataba de arrancarla pero era inútil el motor estaba ahogado.

Detrás de ella la pared se comenzaba a caer, tan lentamente, tan amenazantemente que incluso parecía irreal.

-por favor nena, no me falles ahora-los dedos de luna comenzaban a temblar, estaba demasiado asustada y la maldita camioneta no quería encender, trato tantas veces que pensó que rompería la llave.

Finalmente el edificio cayó con fuerza levantando con él una nube de humo que cubrió todo a su alrededor, la densa cortina se mantuvo por unos segundos cuando por fin se condujo hacia el piso dejo ver como la camioneta avanzaba en medio de ella, a último momento luna había alcanzado a arrancar.

Arriba en las azoteas Lynn y Lincoln no tenían mejor suerte, cada vez que pisaban un edificio este comenzaba a derribarse por culpa de la fragilidad que sentían, era como correr una carrera contra el fuego.

Lincoln corría tras Lynn, ella seguía siendo mas ágil que el aunque no le gustara y por detrás las grietas en la azotea que avanzaban a toda velocidad, uno tras otro los pedazos de concreto caían dejando a su paso un agujero que se hacía cada vez más grande, cuando fue lo suficientemente grande el edificio comenzó a inclinarse.

Los dos tuvieron que ajustar su equilibrio para seguir con su carrera y cuando llegaron al borde saltaron justo a tiempo para poder evitar la caída.

Ambos sacaron sus arpones casi al mismo tiempo, los ganchos volaron hasta una pared en donde se incrustaron permitiéndoles columpiarse de un edificio a otro hasta que una de las llamas alcanzo la cuerda de Lynn haciendo que durante un segundo cayera por el aire, se sintió desvalida, por un segundo cuando no tuvo de donde sujetarse pudo sentirse nuevamente desvalida.

El viento cruzaba por su cabello y hacia flotar su abrigo, era como si no hubiera gravedad.

Pero de un momento a otro un fuerte agarre la devolvió a la realidad, se trataba de Lincoln que había alcanzado a sujetarla antes de que cayera.

Juntos se balancearon hasta la frontera de humo que dividía el incendio del resto del mundo, al cruzarla fue casi como si la oscuridad se los tragara.

Luna también estaba cerca del final, solo un último muro se interponía en su camino pero decidió finalizar antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara y se lanzo contra el aprovechando su inclinación lo uso como rampa haciendo que su camioneta saltara por los aires.

Los tres lograron salir en lugares distintos pero todos frente a la presa.

* * *

Aun lado del fuego otro desastre ocurría.

Drago miraba al chico de las vendas reparando en su apariencia por primera vez.

-¿Qué eres tú?

\- un monstruo, única y sencillamente un monstruo.

-cool, pero por desgracia no necesitamos un monstruo por aquí, para eso me tienen a mí.

A toda velocidad Drago se lanzo contra el dando una poderosa patada en la cara de Mike.

El impacto fue seco y brutal, el sonido fue tan impactante que todos jurarían que casi rompió las ventanas.

Drago bajo la pierna y saco un cigarrillo confiado de su victoria, comenzó a fumar mientras esperaba que Mike cayera cosa que jamas sucedió.

El sonido rechinante del cuello de Mike al girar era casi tan molesto como la sonrisa en su deforme y desquiciado rostro.

Un poderoso golpe de su puño mando a Drago volando justamente al interior del laboratorio, un montón de químicos y paquetes envueltos en cinta de color café cayeron al suelo junto con el.

Ágilmente Drago se puso de pie y saco una navaja esperando a su contrincante pero por mas que lo buscaba no conseguía verlo por lo que se quedo esperándolo pensando que entraría por la puerta en cualquier momento.

Para su sorpresa Mike había subido al techo y aprovechando su fuerza entro haciéndole un agujero, se poso tras el y con una poderosa patada lo mando a volar estrellándolo contra la pared de concreto.

Una pequeña linea de sangre bajo desde la nuca hasta la mejilla de drago.

-te lo estas tomando en serio papu.

Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia el mientras Mike solo lo esperaba riendo.

Drago lanzo su pierna a toda velocidad con una patada de frente que impacto contra el plexo solar del chico vendado, para después lanzarle un golpe directo al oído que lo aturdió, quiso seguir con un gancho al mentón pero Mike lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo para despues darle directamente un golpe en la cara, seguido de otro y otro mas.

Creía tenerlo contra las cuerdas pero en ese momento Drago lo tomo del hombro lo levanto y lo arrojo contra la mesa que se partió en dos de inmediato, los trozos de madera astillada y cristal roto se incrustaron en su espalda.

El mafioso de la camisa azul celeste salto con increíble ágilidad tratando de caer encima de Mike pero este lo bloqueo con las piernas y lo mando a volar, Drago giro en el aire sonriendo.

De entre los escombros de la mesa Mike se levanto y corrió hasta donde estaba Drago para lanzarle un brutal golpe a la cara pero este lo bloqueo haciendo una llave con su rodilla y su codo.

Durante el segundo que lo tuvo atrapado Mike pudo ver la sonrisa maquiavelica y confiada de Drago e incluso a el se le hizo perturbadora la cara de aquel chico, levanto su mano, junto la energía en el y lanzo una ráfaga de luz directamente contra el, pero el chico doblo su espalda hacia atrás escapando del ataque con facilidad para después erguirse nuevamente y dedicarle una sonrisa siniestra nuevamente.

Lo mas impresionante es que ni siquiera lo altero, la mayoría de las personas al ver las habilidades que tenia solían asustarse y sorprenderse al ver algo que no podían ni comprender pero este chico no tuvo reacción alguna, al menos ninguna que el pudiera ver.

-y dicen que yo estoy loco-dijo Mike.

Los disparos de luz no se hicieron esperar, pero Drago logro esquivarlos todos, sin tener la intención de ceder ni un solo centímetro se fue acercando a el hasta que por fin la distancia entre los dos desapareció.

Un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen hizo que Mike se doblara, acto seguido Drago se subió a su espalda saco su navaja y la clavo en su cuello, lo arrojo de una patada y se agacho para recoger los cristales del suelo, tomo a Mike del brazo y comenzó a clavárselos en todo el cuerpo desde el pecho hasta la cara terminando con el pedazo mas grande justo en el ojo.

Un chorro de sangre verde se regó por la pared mientras de la boca del chico de las vendas salia una extraña mezcla entre grito, chillido y rugido que lastimaba los oídos de cualquiera que estuviera cerca menos de Drago quien parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

Con su enemigo aun sujeto Drago se confió, jamas creyó que este se dislocaría el hombro con tal de escapar, con un brutal movimiento Mike separo el hueso de su propio brazo del resto de su cuerpo para poder darse vuelta y golpear a Drago en la cara.

Casi impresionado por esto Drago no tuvo otra opción que soltarlo, pero no terminaría ahí, con su brazo sano Mike le dio un codazo en la yugular, luego una patada en la pierna y finalmente lo tomo y lo estrello en los paquetes de coca.

-esta buena-dijo al ser cubierto completamente del polvo blanco.

Drago se levanto y con todas sus fuerzas fue contra Mike para darle una fuerte patada justo en la entrepierna cual seria su sorpresa cuando el que termino dañándose el pie fuera el mismo.

-diablos ¿de que están hechos?

Mike lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello por toda la pared con tal fuerza que incluso la pared estaba siendo destruida a su paso, casi lo estrella contra el muro de contención pero en ese instante Drago impulso su cuerpo hacia delante y se apoyo justamente contra el para lanzarse y arrojarse contra Mike a quien con una patada contra la rodilla fue capaz de rompérsela, después lo tomo con un movimiento de judo hacia un cuarto lleno de químicos explosivos.

-lo siento pero no moriré hoy-dijo encendiendo un cigarro-así que tu tendrás que hacerlo.

acto seguido se lo arrojo, la pequeña braza de la punta del cigarro alcanzo para hacer que las peligrosas sustancias ardieran y finalmente explotaran, la poderosa bola de fuego cubrió varios metros pero para Drago no era nada, solo comenzó a alejarse mientras las llamas se iban propagando, no había nada ahí que pudiera llamar su atención hasta que oyó la siniestra risa que acompañaba el crujir del fuego.

-¿morir?, pero si yo ya estoy muerto-dijo Mike mientras salia de pie en medio de la explocion cubierto por las llamas pero sin mostrar el mas minimo rasgo de daño.

-wow-dijo Drago-debo admitir que tienes estilo.

* * *

 **LO DEJARE HASTA AQUI, LO IBA A HACER MAS LARGO PERO ME QUEDE SIN TIEMPO.**


	11. la peor pesadilla de tu peor pesadilla

La estructura de concreto viejo se caía a pedazos como todo en esa ciudad.

Lynn y Lincoln se escondían entre los arbustos.

-cuento dos guardias en la entrada-dijo ella a su hermano quien se hallaba de rodillas junto a ella-no son gran cosa-dijo ella bajando los binoculares.

Lincoln no dijo nada solo saco su arma y se preparo, Lynn hizo lo mismo, con un sable en su mano derecha comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos.

La luz plateada de la luna se mezclaba con los rojizos tonos que venían de la ciudad cubriendo a Lynn de una espectral belleza, enmarcando cada silueta de su cuerpo, podía ver algo de sensualidad en la manera que se desenvolvía, en cada paso que daba, no sabía si era la fuerza que despedía su esencia o si era algo mas, había una seguridad en ella casi arrogante y aun así encantadora y algo cínica y mientras las ramas la envolvían haciéndola desaparecer en las sombras el chico solo pudo observarla fijamente siendo incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

-debo estarme volviendo loco

Era extraño en el pensar en esas cosas durante las misiones trataba de ser lo más duro para evitar que las cosas que veía le afectaran pero en este momento era incapaz de hacerlo.

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Lynn sinceramente confundida.

-nada, es solo que. . . –Lincoln trago saliva-sobre lo que paso esta mañana.

Lynn volteo a verlo, aun detrás de esa mascara se veía que hablaba en serio.

-no pienses en eso en estos momentos.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-espera-Lincoln trato de alcanzarla pero ella solamente lo tomo del brazo y lo estrello contra un árbol.

-estas distraído, trata de controlarte

-¿ahora te controlas?, no te importo que alguien pudiera vernos en casa.

-esto es completamente diferente.

-¿por que?

-porque si entras así te mataran, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-claro que no

-entonces olvídalo, aunque sea por ahora.

-no puedo

-deberás hacerlo, no puedo preocuparme por mi y por ti al mismo tiempo.

Lincoln desvió la vista siendo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, por fortuna lo hizo porque de esa manera pudo ver una escotilla que se asomaba por un lado de la presa.

-¿quieres que me concentre?, bien, pero ahora sígueme

-¿pero qué demonios?

-solo sígueme

* * *

Ella bajo tosiendo pues su camioneta se había llenado de humo.

-¿en donde carajos estoy?

Frente a ella se abría el panorama de una presa que evidentemente había visto mejores días.

-creo tener una idea de donde fueron-dijo escondiéndose tras la camioneta al ver dos tipos vigilando la puerta.

Rápidamente se agacho para recoger la escuadra que tenia escondida bajo su asiento pues desde su encuentro con los slaves nunca viajaba desarmada y arrastrandose se fue antes acercandose asegurandose de no ser vista.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lynn y Lincoln se arrastraban por la escotilla.

-¿arrastrarnos por la escotilla?, ¿no crees que es un cliché?

-no vi que tu propusieras mas ideas.

-ya sé es que…

-espera-interrumpió Lincoln.

Debajo de ellos pudo ver como Luna se acercaba a los dos guardias.

-por favor ayúdenme, acabo de tener un accidente-dijo luna actuando lo mas desesperadamente que pudo.

-esa pendeja va a hacer que la maten-dijo Lynn

-voy por ella, tu continua-dijo Lincoln.

-por favor venga señor-dijo luna tomándolo del brazo.

-quítate niña-dijo el quitándosela de encima sin saber que eso es justamente lo que ella quería pues en el momento él le dio la espalda por un segundo y ella lo aprovecho para darle un golpe con el arma para su desgracia a diferencia de las películas este no cayo simplemente se enfado por esto.

-¡maldita mocosa!-grito furioso mientras su compañero y el sacaban sus armas pero antes de que lo lograran Luna saco la suya y les apunto.

Increíblemente esto no tuvo la respuesta pues en cuanto la vieron los dos delincuentes comenzaron a reír.

-¡lo hare, les juro que lo hare!

-a ver niña quiero que lo hagas

Luna tomo el arma entre sus manos con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras podía sentir el sudor frio bajando por su espalda, cada bocanada de aire helado que entraba por sus pulmones se sentía como si cortara su garganta, y mientras sus piernas trataban desesperadamente de sostener el peso de su cuerpo sus dedos temblorosos apretaron el gatillo.

Una sensación electrizante recorrió la espalda de la chica al escuchar dos estruendos que rompieron el silencio de la noche, llena de pánico cerró los ojos y soltó el arma después de disparar.

Con lentitud y miedo abrió los ojos topándose con la gran sorpresa de que los dos guardias se hallaban heridos en el suelo.

-no puedo creerlo, les di.

-de hecho ese fui yo-dijo Blood River tras de ella.

Con su revólver en la mano y el humo aun saliendo del cañón, Blood River se encontraba tras ella, los ojos de aquella chica se perdieron en aquella misteriosa figura, ¿Cómo podía un chico más joven que ella fascinarlo tanto?, el atemporal vigilante se aproximo a ella y con cada paso que los unía su corazón se aceleraba mas y mas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con voz fría y estoica.

-ho… hola, ¿me recuerdas?, soy la chica que salvaste el otro día en el centro.

-te recuerdo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ayudarte.

-no me hace falta-dijo pasando de largo y entrando a la presa.

Al verlo entrar sin ella una lanzo un largo y profundo suspiro digno de Lucy pero no se iba a desanimar fácilmente.

-espera-dijo ella siguiéndolo de cerca.

Dentro de la presa los pasillos se hallaban tan desolados, no era de sorprender si consideramos que fueron abandonados hace mucho.

-te digo que esperes-dijo Luna finalmente alcanzándolo.

-lárgate de aquí o morirás, eso puedo prometértelo.

-se que crees que no te sirvo de nada pero podría ayudarte.

-¿quieres ayudarme?-dijo caminando hasta una puerta-mira dentro de aquí.

-¿que tiene?-dijo mirando hacia adentro.

Antes de que pudiera ver nada Lincoln la golpeo en el estomago y la arrojo adentro del armario para después sacar sus esposas y atorarla con ella.

-lo siento pero es más seguro así.

-¡sácame de aquí maldito imbécil!-grito Luna mientras pateaba la puerta sin saber que Blood River ya se había alejado de ahí a paso lento.

* * *

El tecleo de la computadora era incesante y de hecho incluso molesto, la chica delgada y pálida se inclinaba sobre la computadora casi metiéndose en el monitor, silenciosa, totalmente concentrada, los ojos como platos mientras cientos de números y símbolos ininteligibles se reflejaban en ellos.

La habitación estaba desordenada había bancos y mesas cubiertos por mantas y las mantas a su vez cubiertos por polvo, solo había tres guardias con ella pero ella no les ponía atención, estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se había dado cuenta de que su boca se hallaba ligeramente abierta.

-cierra la boca se te van a meter las moscas.

Los tres se soltaron riendo pero Soul Breaker no presto atención, seguía revisando la computadora, lo que molesto a aquel que hizo la broma.

-hey, te estoy hablando.

-ve y revisa a los técnicos que te pedí que trajeras.-dijo de manera seria sin despegar la vista del monitor.

-¡oye!, yo no trabajo para ti-dijo tomándola del hombro.

Volteo hacia el lentamente, casi con timidez pero también con algo de furia, mas sin embargo en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada pues estaban completamente perdidos, vacios, como los de un tiburón.

Al ver ese rostro desfigurado por las marcas coronado con dos perfectamente vacios ojos verdes el temor escalo por cada vertebra de aquel hombre.

-Mike se molestara demasiado contigo me interrumpes mientras trabajo o si dejas que algo le pase a esos hombres antes de que terminemos con ellos-dijo ella cantando cada palabra como si de un coro siniestro se tratara.

Ninguno en esa habitación era un novato, habían visto cosas horribles antes pero de alguna manera esa demacrada adolescente con mirada perdida y rostro lleno de insultos cicatrizados en la piel se llevaba las palmas.

El no dijo nada solo se alejo para completar el mandado que le había perdido, eso sí, sin separar un minuto la vista de ella mientras veía como delicadamente inclinaba la cabeza.

Los dos que quedaron pensaban en irse mientras ella continuaba concentrada en su computadora, no lo notara pensaron y quizás hubieran tenido razón desgraciadamente esa chica no era la única homicida en la ciudad.

En un segundo las luces se apagaron.

-yo no hice eso-dijo Soul Breaker al ver la repentina oscuridad.

Una pequeña daga había volado hasta el foco rompiéndolo, la pequeña lámpara que se colgaba del techo aun se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Presionando un solo botón Soul Breaker encendió la luz revelando el cuerpo de uno de los guardias que había sido degollado de un solo tajo, la hoja del afilada arma había alcanzado a cortar de un solo tajo el cuello haciendo que la cabeza rodara por el suelo hasta los pies de su amigo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Jamás este hombre había gritado de esa manera, jamás había sentido tantas ansias de tomar su arma, jamás había sentido tanto temor.

-¡da la cara!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-aquí-dijo Slasher-Queen detrás de él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo una hoja oxidada corto su cuello regando su sangre hacia ella sin que le afectara en lo mas mínimo, cayendo al suelo el baño del liquido rojo se esparció por el suelo llegando incluso hasta donde se hallaba Soul breaker, quien con dificultad respiraba en ese momento.

-¿qui…quien eres t…tu?

-yo soy la peor pesadilla de tu peor pesadilla.


	12. invasion en la casa loud

Sus pasos eran fuertes y resonaban en la primera planta mientras Lori y sus hermanas se ocultaban.

Afortunadamente se habían ocultado en el sótano en cuanto oyeron que entraban, ahora tras la caldera se hallaban recargadas contra el frio metal esperando y rogando por no ser encontradas.

Lola no pudo contener las lagrimas mientras abrazaba la pierna de su hermana mayor, mismas lagrimas que ahora le calaban en las mejillas por lo frías que eran.

Mas y mas pasos se oían en la parte de arriba de la casa, a cada minuto se mas y mas asaltantes iban entrando.

-¿Dónde están?, ¡creen que se ocultaran por siempre!-gritaba desesperado el líder de los invasores-¿están aquí?-dijo golpeando una puerta-¿o están aquí?-pregunto al golpear otra.

Y así siguió golpeando una a una todas las puertas de la casa Loud.

-descuiden chicas-dijo Lori a sus hermanas-solo dejemos que se lleven lo que quieran y nos dejaran en paz.

-pero y ¿si no se van?-pregunto Lisa completamente asustada.

Lori no sabía cómo contestar así que simplemente le puso una mano en la espalda y comenzó a tranquilizarla.

-desearía que mama y papa estuvieran aquí-dijo Lana al ver lo jodido de la situación.

-yo también-dijo luan con la voz quebradiza.

Poco sabían ellas que sus padres se encontraban atrapados en la casa de los Mcbridge, habían salido a tomar el té con ellos cuando toda la pesadilla había estallado, lo peor es que estaban tan cerca y aun así no podían hacer nada para ayudar a sus hijas pues justo en ese momento un grupo de vándalos los habían asaltado para después dejarlos encerrados en la casa.

Por suerte esta vez solo habían ido por el dinero y a ellos no les habían hecho daño pero aun así los habían dejado encerrados en el closet atados en paños menores impidiéndoles ir a ayudar a sus hijas.

En su casa las cosas no eran mucho mejores, los asaltantes ya se habían cansado de destruir toda la casa sin poder encontrar a las hermanas.

-¡¿DÓNDE PUTA MADRE ESTAN?!

-hemos revisado toda la casa y no las hallamos.

-¿revisaron el ático, la cocina, la cochera y los cuartos?

-sí, ya vimos todo eso.

-si esas pendejas nos reconocen estamos jodidos.

-¿Qué hacemos jefe?

-mejor vámonos y a ver si no nos delatan.

Todas las hermanas suspiraron aliviadas cuando pensaron que por fin su pesadilla había acabado.

-esperen-dijo deteniéndose de pronto- ¿saben donde no revisamos?, en el sótano.

De pronto todas las hermanas sintieron una oleada de pánico pues no sabían qué hacer, no tenían donde esconderse o para donde huir, sin saberlo ellas mismas se habían acorralado.

De un lado a otro Lori movió la mirada tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a salvar a sus hermanas, fue entonces que lo vio, el ducto de la ropa sucia.

-todas al ducto

Si se movía rápido podría sacar a todas sus hermanas antes de que ellos pudieran abrir la puerta pero debía darse prisa porque ya estaban golpeando la puerta.

Una a una las niñas fueron subiendo por el angosto conducto hasta que ya solo quedaban debajo las dos mayores.

Con un fuerte golpe la puerta finalmente cedió y el hombre con su bat en la mano entro saltando desde las escaleras para aterrizar junto a Lori.

Levantándose súbitamente aquel sujeto de chaqueta sucia sujeto a Lori de las muñecas y la estrello contra la pared.

-¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR NO!-grito cuando el sujeto acerco su cara a ella, en su cara se veía la furia y ella sabía que ese podría ser su final.

Por instinto y sin saber lo que hacia Leni salto hacia él y le clavo las uñas en los ojos haciendo que lo soltara, el dolor intenso que esto le provoco hizo que el atacante la soltara, lo que las chicas aprovecharon para subir.

Era extremadamente difícil subir por el pequeño cuadro de metal en especial para las pequeñas quienes no tenían tanta fuerza en los brazos, Lily estuvo a punto de caer en más de una ocasión, pero con todo y eso aun pudieron hacerlo.

Pero el único problema con esto es que la salido del tubo estaba en el segundo piso y aunque la mayoría habían bajado al oír a su jefe gritar aun había algunos de ellos en la parte de arriba asi que con mucho cuidado y algo de miedo las hermanas Loud comenzaron a bajar, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Bajar las escaleras fue una verdadera tortura, pero recorrer la planta baja fue aun peor pues los chicos se hallaban bastante cerca de la puerta, aunque era muy probable que las vieran no les quedaba más opción que seguir.

Pasos tímidos, mirada fija y la respiración entrecortada a pesar de todo esto una a una las hermanas caminaron con cuidado hacia la puerta, jamás pensaron que su propio hogar se convertiría en el sitio más aterrador que en el que habían estado.

Casi llegaron al final, casi llegaron pero los malditos pisos rechinantes tenían que hacer ruido una vez más delatándolas vilmente.

De alguna manera el crujir de la madera logro encontrarse lugar en medio del caos y el estruendo haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan hacia ellas, simplemente eso hicieron, voltear, como un gato al ver un ratón al que ha decidido matar, y durante un se quedaron todos quietos, atrapados en un momento de incertidumbre como si ninguno quisiera actuar.

Desde adentro del sótano los pasos comenzaron a oírse, primero como ruido de fondo pero lentamente se fueron haciendo más y más intensos hasta volverse verdaderamente estruendosos.

Todos se fueron haciendo a un lado cuando dejando pasar a su jefe quien ahora se veía más furioso aun y de su ojo izquierdo la sangre se escurría.

Las vio fijamente un segundo y ataco de manera explosiva embistiendo hacia ellas, lo mismo hicieron sus secuaces, tal era la velocidad y fuerza con lo que lo hicieron que aun cuando ellas los esquivaron ellos terminaron estrellándose en la pared, pero esto no los detuvo, se pusieron de pie comenzando su furiosa carrera.

Con todos detrás de ellas las chicas comenzaron a huir, las mayores tomaron en sus brazos a las mas chicas, el recorrido del pasillo hasta la salida era corto pero se les hizo eterno.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero Lori no tenía tiempo para buscar la llave por lo que se estrello contra la puerta usando su espalda para no dañar a Lana a quien cargaba entre sus brazos, con la fuerza que el miedo le daba fue capaz de derrumbarla fácilmente.

Salieron a la calle velozmente rogando por ayuda pero nadie contesto, algunos por miedo otros porque genuinamente no podían hacerlo pero el caso es que nadie las ayudo.

Más de 15 infelices iban tras ellas pero aun así consiguieron ser más rápidas que ellos.

Frustrados todos empezaron a detenerse y gritar mientras lanzaban piedras que no daban en ningún lado.

-¡COÑO!, ¡COÑO!, ¡COÑO!-grito el jefe con la sangre escurriendo por la cara-¡dame el arma!

Uno de los amigos de este tipo le lanzo el arma y el la agarro en vuelo ya solo le quedaban pocas balas y este las disparo una a una hasta acabárselas.

Lori oyó cada disparo y se asusto, mas cuando empezó a sentir algo húmedo en su camisa, presa del pánico comenzó a pasarse la mano por todo el cuerpo buscando lo que la había mojado, finalmente lo toco y cuando levanto la mano pudo ver que lo que había ahí era sangre.

Se reviso buscando la herida con gran velocidad pero sin dejar de correr, por más que intento no pudo encontrar el impacto, por un segundo se sintió aliviada, una sensación que desapareció en un instante al ver a la niña que traía en brazos.

Le habían disparado a Lana.

La pequeña niña de nueve años se hallaba en shock incapaz de decir nada solo se convulsionaba en silencio, Lori freno de golpe haciendo que todas sus hermanas cayeran de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-pregunto Lucy quien callo de inmediato al ver a su pequeña hermana desangrándose.

Todas las hermanas se hallaban en medio de la carretera alrededor de la escena cuando una luz llego, eran los faros de un auto.

Todas se pusieron de pie levantando a Lana para pedir ayuda.

-auxilio por favor, ayúdenos-grito Lori desesperada.

-entren-dijo la niña mientras abría la puerta.

Todas entraron lo más veloces posible.

-¿Lori, eres tú?-pregunto una voz demasiado familiar.

-¿bobby?

Estaba sorprendida de ver a su ex pero ahora no era tiempo de reencuentros el estado de su hermanita empeoraba a cada instante y mientras la camioneta se dirigía al hospital Lana apretaba mas y mas la mano de Lori, casi encajándole las uñas, pero esto no la molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba saber que su hermana seguía luchando.

El aspecto de la niña era cada vez más grave y sus movimientos eran cada vez mas erráticos, parecía empeorar cada vez mas y finalmente con una convulsión mas Lana escupió un chorro de sangre y dejo de moverse.

Para su desgracia Lori pudo sentir como la mano de su hermana dejaba de apretar la suya.


	13. Overprotective

-¿Realmente no me recuerdas?-dijo Slasher-Queen sonriendo maliciosa mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la cara de Soul Breaker-soy una pesadilla recurrente, soy cada gota de sudor frio que ha recorrido tu espalda, cada vez que te has quedado sin respiración, soy la suma de todos tus miedos.

-Tú estás loca

-¿Y a penas te das cuenta?

Sacando de su cinturón un gran cuchillo Lynn ataco, la gran fuerza de su estocada y la furia que tras su máscara hizo que Soul sintiera un miedo como el que jamás antes había sentido, completamente llevada por ese instinto la hacker lanzo una patada con tal fuerza y velocidad que incluso fue capaz de detener a Slasher-Queen en el acto, el pie descalzo de la palida chica impacto sorpresivamente el cuello de su atacante para después ser rematada por un golpe a la mandíbula, en un segundo con un movimiento de muñeca incluso fue capaz de quitarle el cuchillo y tratar de acuchillarla con él.

Presionando con fuerza fue capaz de aprisionar a Slasher-Queen contra la pared, por fortuna ella era capaz de bloquearla con sus dos brazos impidiéndole acuchillarla pero aun así el no podía evitar que la punta de este se fuera acercando cada vez más a su rostro.

Antes de que el filo se incrustara en su ojo Lynn se lanzo hacia atrás yendo contra la pared para desequilibrar a Soul después le dio una patada en el pecho seguido de eso uso una llave de lucha libre para subirse en sus hombros, después de lo cual trato de derribarla pero a pesar de ser tan delgada la chica no era para nada débil y resistió, seguido de eso fue capaz de tomar a la castaña del cuello para lanzarla contra el piso y aunque el impacto fue muy doloroso no era nada a lo que Lynn no estuviera habituada y haciendo uso de sus habilidades en judo tomo el brazo de Soul Breaker y sin darle siquiera una advertencia rompió la extremidad en dos partes.

Al soltarla la pálida adolescente se retorció en el suelo, hábilmente Lynn fue capaz de ponerse de pie para someterla pero antes de que lo lograra la chica se le escapo, con el brazo colgante y pasos que parecían más que nada agónicos Soul Breaker logro salir de la habitación antes de Slasher- Queen la capturara.

A toda velocidad Lynn fue tras ella pero al cruzar la puerta fue recibida por el golpe de un extintor que Soul había tomado como arma del pasillo, después un golpe más le dio en el pecho y antes de que pudiera recuperarse otro más en la nuca que la dejo inconsciente en el piso.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban pudo ver a Soul Breaker escapar a toda velocidad por el pasillo y perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

La camioneta freno de golpe frente al hospital, Lori bajo tan rápido de la camioneta que casi tropieza, entro de golpe hacia el lobby principal con su hermanita aun en brazos.

-¡Por favor!, ¡por favor que alguien me ayude!-gritaba con desesperación pero nadie la atendía pues el hospital estaba tan lleno que nadie hacia caso y el ajetreo dentro del edificio no hacia más que ahogar las suplicas de Lori, quien hacia todo lo humanamente posible para llamar la atención de los doctores.

Un fuerte disparo hizo que todos de inmediato se detuvieran y el ruido cesara, la comisionada Santiago había lanzado una bala al aire dejando a todos congelados por un instante.

-Soy la comisionada de policía, esta niña necesita atención médica inmediata.

Un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta años con una gran barriga y una barba despeinada se levanto furioso de su asiento.

-¡No me importa quién sea usted, no puedo solo llegar aquí y disparar en medio de un hospital de esa manera!

Parecía bastante decidido pero en cuanto vio el arma enfrente de su cara todo ese valor desapareció, se veía en la cara de la comisionada toda la intención de disparar.

-¡Te demandare!-grito mientras se escondía entre la multitud.

-No hay necesidad de eso-dijo un doctor mientras tomaba a la pequeñita- yo la atenderé

Colocando a Lana en la camilla el grupo de doctores corrió hacia el quirófano más cercano.

Todas las hermanas Loud vieron con angustia como su hermana era alejada de ellas, todas en especial Lori se sintieron impotentes.

-Vamos Lori, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí-dijo Bobby mientras llevaba a Lori a un asiento y buscaba ayuda para su hermana quien también había sido herida aquella tarde.

Al sentarse en aquella silla de plástico y ser acompañada por todas pudo finalmente darse cuenta de algo curioso pues mientras llevaba a Lana sentía cansancio pero al tener ahora sus brazos vacios llegaba a extrañar ese peso, como si alguna parte de su propio cuerpo le fuera arrancado.

-¿Lori?, ¿Lana estará bien?-pregunto Lola angustiada con los ojos cubiertos por lagrimas.

Quizás debió decirle que si, tratar de consolarla pero en ese momento su boca no pudo articular palabra alguna por lo que únicamente la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, rápidamente sus demás hermanas hicieron lo mismo y se fundieron en un abrazo gigantesco.

Fue en ese instante, en ese preciso instante de dolor que Lori juro ante cualquier dios que pudiera existir que jamás permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir, nunca más nadie volvería a lastimar a su familia, no importaba el costo que eso pudiera acarrear sobre su alma ella juro que los protegería de ahora en adelante.


	14. Fallas en el sistema

**LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A OTRO CAPITULO DE DISFUNCIONAL AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUIERO DECIR QUE SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES NO PODRIA SEGUIR.**

 **Y A LA PERSONA QUE ME LO HAYA PREGUNTADO CLARO QUE PUEDE USAR MIS PERSONAJES CUANDO QUIERA, SI VA A SER EN UN FIC ¿PODRÍAS DECIRME EN CUAL PARA PODER LEERLO?.**

El cuerpo en llamas de Mike salió por la puerta con paso firme y una sonrisa. El fuego no le afectaba o al menos no lo demostraba.

-Eres una lata ¿lo sabías?-dijo Drago saltando hacia el lanzándole una patada pero Mike haciendo uso de reflejos sobrehumanos consiguió desviarla para después tomarlo en el aire y arrojarlo hacia el suelo, el fuerte impacto logro levantar una corriente de aire que apago el fuego del cuerpo de Mike.

Drago se retorció por culpa del dolor de espalda mientras el pie de Mike bajaba a toda velocidad por fortuna pudo rodar a tiempo para escapar, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y salió de ahí directamente hacia el convertidor eléctrico se oculto entre los cable pensando que podría encontrar algo para defenderse pero antes de que consiguiera hacer algo Mike atravesó la pared como un buldócer y fue tras él con una poderosa embestida para después comenzar a golpearlo una y otra vez de la manera más brutal posible.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital los doctores se hallaban en una verdadera crisis, la bala que impacto a Lana había atravesado piel, musculo y hueso pero lo más preocupante había sido que incluso había perforado una arteria, por lo general el conducto de sangre ya es de por si pequeño ahora imagínense en una niña de nueve años.

Con mano firme y determinada el cirujano continúo con su labor pero antes de que la delgada aguja quirúrgica pudiera sellar la fisura algo paso que distrajo su atención, la luz se había apagado.

-¡estoy operando mierda!, ¡ve a ver qué pasa!

La enfermera uso su radio para llamar a mantenimiento.

-¡¿Qué pasa con la luz?!

Dentro de un cuarto lleno de humo un hombre que tosía le respondió.

-Los generadores están a toda su capacidad, están empezando a fallar.

-Hay una niña en cirugía aquí, necesitamos que funcionen al 100%.

-Hare lo que pueda.

-Has más.

* * *

En la sala de espera las hermanas de Lana esperaban ansiosas, sobre todo Lola quien se hallaba en ese momento llena de arrepentimientos.

-Siempre estoy peleando con ella y haciéndole cosas malas a sus mascotas, el otro día le dije que se muriera y ahora va a pasar de verdad por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa Lola-le decía Luan tratando de calmarla-ella sabe que no se lo decías en serio.

-Todo estará bien-dijo Lola tratando de calmar a su hermana menor-la ciencia médica está muy avanzada estos días.

Todas parecían nerviosas en especial Lori que se había alejado por un momento de ellas para poder tomar aire, quería estar sola pero Bobby pensó que eso tal vez no era una gran idea.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida en este momento ¿no crees?

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-No es el momento Bobby.

-Te juro que lo de Sharon fue solo un error.

-¡Te repito que no es el momento!

Tras su leve estallido Lori le dio la espalda.

-Si solo fue un error ¿por qué no trataste de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?

-No me diste la oportunidad, solo te fuiste y no volteaste atrás.

-Solo quería olvidar, olvidarme de todo.

-Hay personas que no quieren ser olvidadas.

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho de decirme eso?

-No me refería a mí, hablaba de tus hermanos, sobre todo Lynn, no lo demuestra pero ella te necesito más que nadie.

-No podía darle la cara, no después de que ocasionara todo eso.

-No fue tu culpa.

-¿Y si no de quien?, si no fuera por mi ellos ni siquiera hubieran estado en ese maldito accidente.

-No pudiste hacer nada.

-Aparentemente no puedo hacer muchas cosas.

En ese momento las puertas del pabellón de cirugía se abrieron de par en par dejando salir de ahí a Lana en una camilla.

-¿Cómo esta?, ¿se pondrá bien?, ¿va a necesitar más cirugías?

-una por una-grito el doctor abrumado ante el mar de preguntas-su hermanita estará bien pero necesitara estar en observación durante un día y va a estar conectada a este respirador por un par de horas antes de que recupere la condición-dijo mientras señalaba la caja blanca de metal a un lado de la chica inconsciente que aun batallaba para respirar atreves del tubo en su boca.

Todas las chicas siguieron a la camilla como una manada dejando tras de ellas al doctor y a una enfermera que miraban a la niña con ojos de consternación.

-¿Cree que lo logre?

-Solo si la maquinaria lo hace también-dijo mientras las luces arriba de él empezaban a parpadear.

* * *

Por su parte Luna también tenía cosas que hacer, hacia varios minutos que Blood River la había encerrado en ese armario.

-¡tonta puerta!-grito mientras seguía pateándola para poder derribarla, luego de varios intentos consiguió finalmente derribarla, salió de prisa por el pasillo buscando a Blood River dispuesta a ayudarlo aunque él no quisiera, pero en su camino se topo con un par de guardias que tenían cautivos a varios técnicos para usarlo después, antes de que ellos pudieran verla ella se escondió tras una pared.

-¿Qué haría Blood River?-se pregunto.

Antes de poder contestarse a sí misma Luna salto a la acción, vaciando su cargador hacia los guardias fue capaz de hacer lo imposible y darle a todos ellos quienes al verse desprevenidos no tuvieron tiempo de sacar sus armas.

-Ni yo puedo creer que haya funcionado.

Acto seguido Luna desato a todos los técnicos quienes salieron a toda velocidad pero antes de que el último consiguiera hacerlo lo tomo del hombro y le dijo.

-Espera necesito que repares lo que Soul-breaker haya descompuesto.

-¿Estás loca niña?, esos tipos están armados.

-También yo-dijo sacando su arma y apuntándola a aquel sujeto.

-¿Pero qué te hice para merecer eso?

-Nada pero a veces todos estamos en el lugar y momentos equivocados, ahora muévete, vas a ser el héroe de esta historia, lo quieras o no.


	15. el poder de la desesperacion

En la habitación el frio circulaba por la ventana, los rayos del atardecer se filtraban iluminando las motas de polvo que aun quedaban demostrando que la señora de la limpieza no se había esmerado en su trabajo a pesar de que le habían dicho específicamente que cualquier rastro de suciedad podía ser dañino para Amanda, el ventilador del techo seguía girando a pesar de no tener aspas por lo que no producía viento pero si un sonido fastidioso que molestaba a la paciente y llenaba la habitación que para su desgracia estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad de cerámica convirtiéndola en una cámara acústica.

En medio de la habitación se hallaba una mesa de metal con una mujer sentada de aproximadamente treinta años de ascendencia latina uniformada y con el cabello recogido, miraba severamente al frente tratando de fingir empatía sin poder hacerlo por completo, delante de ella se hallaba una niña de apenas nueve años cubierta por varias vendas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo para evitar que se infectara pues la extensa cicatrización en su cuerpo la hacía vulnerable a cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

-Se que lo has hecho antes pero por favor ¿podrías contarme lo que sucedió?

-¿Para qué?, ¿Qué bien haría ahora?-dijo hablando atreves de las vendas que la hacían ver como una especie de muñeca siniestra.

-Debo saberlo para saber cómo ayudarte.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Hay algo en ti que me intriga

-suspiro-dijo aun cuando realmente no se podía notar que lo hacía debajo de las vendas-mi madre nunca fue como las demás, siempre se encerraba en su cuarto, a veces por horas y me dejaba sola, a veces entraba a verla pero eso no le gustaba, cada vez que lo hacía veía que se estaba inyectando algo, no sé qué enfermedad pudiera tener pero siempre se quedaba en cama sin poder moverse después de eso, yo me asustaba cuando esto pasaba, creía que se estaba muriendo pero cuando la trataba de levantar ella me gritaba y a veces me golpeaba.

-Entonces se drogaba, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-la niña solo asintió-¿Qué mas puedes contarme?

-Éramos muy pobres, el poco dinero que teníamos mi madre se lo gastaba en… drogas pero un día mi madre empezó a recibir ayuda del sacerdote de la capilla, el iba a casa y se quedaba con ella en su cuarto.

-¿El se drogaba con tu madre?-el montón de vendas negó con la cabeza-¿Qué crees que hacían?

-No lo sé pero pasaban toda las noches juntos, después de eso mi madre comenzó a llevarme a la iglesia más seguido, al principio íbamos solo los domingos pero luego comenzó a hacerlo cada día, ella leía libros raros todo el tiempo, teorías religiosas y cosas del fin del mundo, comenzó a verme raro después de eso, a alejarse de mí.

-¿Cómo te trataba el padre?

-El no me quería, decía que como no tenia papa dios me castigaría, que yo era malvada.

-¿Y tu madre que hacia?

-Al principio nada pero luego empezó a darle la razon

-¿Cuando fue que te ataco?

Amanda comenzó a llorar descontroladamente

-Un día mientras dormía ella me tomo del cuello y me llevo hasta la cocina donde me amarro y luego me corto una y otra vez hasta que se canso y luego fue por sus jeringas y comenzó a inyectarse, sus ojos se veían perdidos como si no me conociera pero grita y gritaba, decía que era un demonio, paso días haciéndolo, yo estuve en el suelo frio por días, no me dio de comer ni de tomar nada, cada vez que yo lloraba ella me cortaba otra vez, al final un día se inyecto más que otros días y al final dijo que todo era mi culpa, que yo la había obligado a hacer eso y ella…-se limpio las lagrimas que cubrían las vendas-ella se corto el cuello frente a mí, aun puedo sentir su sangre cayendo sobre mi cara, paso una semana antes de que me encontraran, pensé que moriría.

-¿Cómo te sentiste en ese momento?

La niña no contesto.

-¿Cómo te sentiste?

Una vez más no contesto

-¿Cómo?

-¡ASUSTADA!-grito con gran furia-¡jamás me había sentido tan asustada!

La mujer coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y la acaricio con gran suavidad

-Escucha, yo lo entiendo.

La niña tomo sus manos también haciendo que ella pensara que se trataba de una muestra de cariño pero en lugar de eso la pequeña las apretó con gran fuerza encajándole las uñas.

-¡MIENTES!, ¡TU NUNCA LO ENTENDERIAS!, ¡TU NUNCA HAS SENTIDO TANTO MIEDO!-con cada palabra sus uñas se enterraban mas en la carne de la mujer-¡NO LO ENTIENDES!, ¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE!, ¡LOS OBLIGARE A ENTENDER!

Quitando con fuerza sus manos la mujer se soltó del agarre de la pequeña niña, sus manos empezaban a sangrar.

-Sabes, mi madre decía que yo había sido corrompida por un demonio, ella le decía uhma reve, ¿sabe qué significa?-la mujer solo negó con la cabeza-rompe almas.

* * *

Seis años después la misma niña ahora se encontraba corriendo por un angosto corredor de metal con una parte de su vestido rasgada formando un cabestrillo en su brazo recientemente roto.

Parecía que quería llorar mientras salió lo más rápido posible, mientras huía lo mejor que podía una sombra bajo levantando el polvo bajo el, se trataba de Blood River que imponente se interponía en su camino, a pesar de que las sombras cubrían su rostro se podía ver en él una gran furia que convertía sus facciones en una monstruosa mascara que de inmediato hizo palidecer aun mas a Soul Breaker.

Con lentitud verdaderamente perturbadora saco de su saco un revolver de su abrigo y lo apunto hacia la chica que frente a él se hallaba paralizada, por un segundo su inmovilidad le impidió incluso el tragar saliva pero en el segundo que oyó el sonido del percutor toda duda desapareció y fue su propio miedo el que la hizo girar a toda velocidad esquivando la bala, con gran velocidad dio un golpe con la mano abierta usando el brazo que aun tenia sano, el detective lo esquivo y trato de dispararle de frente pero ella desvió el arma usando el codo que tenía en su cabestrillo y después lanzo una patada ascendente que logro darle a Lincoln en la mandíbula.

Harto de todo Blood River saco detrás de él una metralla y comenzó a dispararle pero no consiguió darle pues en un segundo ella subió por la pared y salto tomándose de los tubos que colgaban en el techo cayendo sobre la cabeza de su atacante usando una rodilla para darle un golpe.

En cuanto toco el piso Lincoln la recibió con un golpe con la culata de su arma que le rompió la nariz, luego comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez hasta que ella consiguió detener el arma y luego quiso quitársela pero él la empujo contra la pared dejándola acorralada para comenzar a golpearla brutalmente en las costillas posiblemente rompiendo un par de ellas.

A pesar del dolor Soul Breaker se las arreglo para poder lanzar un poderoso cabezazo justo en la cara de Lincoln que lo hizo retroceder para luego recibir un codazo al interior seguido de una directamente al cuello que interrumpió su respiración.

La chica era buena pero nadie iba a humillar al mejor asesino de toda Royal Woods, furioso comenzó a golpearla primero con un gancho al mentón que ella bloqueo solo para ser impactada con otro con la mano izquierda que le dio directo en la boca haciendo que varios dientes volaran.

Seguido de esto la tomo del cabello, levanto su cara y comenzó a golpearla brutalmente, cada golpe resonaba de manera brutal y seca dando testimonio del daño que el barón Loud producía en el cráneo de esa chica.

Presa de un ataque de pánico la chica salto hacia él y aun cuando agarre era tan fuerte que el soltarse le daño el rostro consiguió tomarlo por sorpresa y lanzarle un zarpazo que lastimo uno de sus ojos, Lincoln se sorprendió por la inconcebible velocidad de la chica que en un segundo consiguió derribarlo y posarse sobre él para poder poner su mano encima de su cuello y comenzar a ahorcarlo, el era más fuerte que ella pero aun así no lograba quitársela de encima, después de todo…

Es grande el poder de la desesperación.

El aire comenzaba a faltarle al chico que sentía que se le iba a desmayar, en un acto de instinto puro logro impulsarse contra uno de los pasamanos haciendo que esta cayera y pudiera soltarse.

Pudo acabarlo aun así pero mejor decidió salir corriendo para terminar su trabajo y a la vez salvar su vida.

Mientras corría lo más que podía un disparo le roso el hombro pero siguió de frente.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-grito Lincoln desde el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo y giro sus ojos ahora estaban vacios y fríos, camino hacia Lincoln sin importarle que siguiera apuntándole.

-¿Alguna vez haz sentido miedo?, ¿miedo de verdad?-decía con voz monótona y distante-¿alguna vez has sentido que tu corazón estalla, que tus piernas no pueden sostener tu propio peso, que cada respiración es como una puñalada, que las lagrimas que caen por tu rostro te queman como si fueran acido, QUE TU VIDA SE ESCAPA DE TU PECHO?-finalizo conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer por su cara.

Por un segundo Blood River reflexiono en su propio pasado, recordó la imagen de su mejor amigo cayendo al vacio, de su hermana siendo alcanzada por las llamas y de esa horrible explosión que acabo con toda esperanza de una vida normal.

-¡Sí!-grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia-¡si lo he sentido!  
-Bien pues pronto toda la ciudad sentirá lo mismo y entonces la próxima vez que alguien diga que lo entiende sabré que habla enserio.


	16. al filo del abismo

El arma apenas era visible gracias al único rayo de luz de luna que se filtraba hasta ahí, era el frio brillo del metal el que iluminaba toda la escena, aquella pequeña punta de metal quemada en su interior esparcía su luz fantasmal sobre todo mostrando los barrotes oxidados que por algún milagro no se habían caído todavía, el piso de metal tan desgastado que los agujeros en él lo cubrían casi por completo, las tuberías que se retorcían una sobre otro como si fueran las venas de una gigantesca bestia que en este momento los había devorado.

Blood river sujetaba con gran ira su arma, el coraje era tan grande que incluso hacía temblar su mano, su rostro se hallaba deformado por la ira al grado que incluso llegaba a doler, la mueca en su boca se retorcía como un perro que muestra los dientes en señal de agresión, incluso los ojos los tenia completamente secos pero la intensa furia que sentía le impedían poder parpadear, cada palpitación de su corazón era como un fuerte golpe en el pecho, podía sentir como su sangre se agolpaba a través de su cuerpo, jamás había sentido tanta rabia y el hecho de que Soul breaker lo mirara totalmente absorta no ayudaba en lo mas minimo.

Un poderoso grito surgió desde el fondo del estómago de Lincoln, una especie de rugido liberador al mismo tiempo que apretaba el gatillo de su arma, el sonido del percutor al golpear se oyó seco y monótono en medio del vacío pero nada más, el arma se había quedado sin balas.

Soul trato de sonreír pero sus cicatrices se lo impedían.

-Conté las balas de tu arma-dijo mientras se acercaba con pasos débiles y torpes-ese último disparo que fallaste era tu salvación-tomo uno de los barrotes y lo arranco fácilmente-no eres nadie sin tus armas.

-Lo sé, por eso siempre tengo una de repuesto-dijo sacando un revolver de su gabardina.

Antes de que pudiera disparar Soul breaker salto sobre él y alejo su arma pero Lincoln no permitiría que lo dominaran, la tomo del brazo que tenía lastimado y la jalo haciéndola rodar a un lado de el para golpearla con la culata justo en la cara, luego desde su posición disparo pero ella alcanzo a desviar la bala en el último segundo, el proyectil le rozo la cara agregando una nueva cicatriz a su larga colección, en ese instante Soul breaker tomo el tubo y lo clavo en la rodilla de Blood, una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre espesa salió de la herida del chico que de inmediato comenzó a hacer presión en la herida con ambas manos, poniéndose de pie frente a el Soul breaker lo miro y con gran fuerza y sin nada de cuidado le arranco el tubo de la pierna.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto levantando el tubo por encima de su cabeza.

-No-dijo con voz firme

-Ya lo tendrás

Pero antes de que pudiera apuñalarlo con ella una cuchilla lo detuvo, se trataba de un cuchillo de carnicero que se había clavado justamente en su hombro y había sido lanzado por Slasher-queen que se asomaba desde el otro lado del pasillo con su máscara completamente manchada de sangre.

Corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la atacante de su hermano Lynn desenvaino una daga de cazador de su cinturón, con un poderoso salto cayó frente a ella y le dio una estocada justo en el vientre que ella consiguió esquivar pero no logro lo mismo con la patada al rostro que le habían lanzado, el golpe fue tan duro que la mando a volar justo a los brazos de Lincoln que la tomo por la espalda para evitar que escapara.

Lynn se acercaba con el cuchillo en mano lista para clavárselo justamente en la garganta sin embargo antes de que lo lograra Soul dio un giro sobre su propia espalda y uso su propio peso para lanzar a Lincoln contra su hermana mientras ella se liberaba y se arrancaba el cuchillo de la espalda para poder defenderse.

Con Lincoln y Lynn de un lado y Soul breaker del otro la pelea comenzó, con el cuchillo ensangrentado y se lanzo contra Slasher-queen quien la bloqueo con un movimiento para después desviar su arma girando con la cadera hacia la derecha jalando con ello a Soul breaker sacándola de su centro de equilibrio lo que permitió que Lincoln le diera una poderosa patada frontal que por poco la derriba para su fortuna pudo sostenerse de uno de los pasamanos al que se subió con una agilidad felina aprovechándose de esto, camino encima de él y logro esquivar a los hermanos Loud.

El rugido de Lynn resonó por la estructura carcomida, harta de todas estas estupideces comenzó a atacar directamente a los a las cadenas que sostenían la escalinata, con un solo golpe de su cuchilla logro romper la cadena oxidada, la escalinata comenzó a tambalearse cuando golpeo la siguiente y luego la otra y la otra hasta que finalmente cayó al vacío.

Las esquirlas del metal al deshacerse volaban alrededor de ellos, el polvo rojizo comenzaba a flotar, reaccionando tan rápido como pudo Lincoln lanzo su garfio volador hacia la pared para evitar estamparse contra el suelo, no sin antes tomar a Lynn en sus brazos y ponerla a salvo.

No estaban seguros de cuantos metros había caído pero el pedazo de metal había quedado hecho una retorcida maraña que azoto con fuerza contra el duro suelo de concreto levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Los hermanos bajaron lentamente hasta el fondo, cuando llegaron todavía había una densa cortina de polvo cubriendo todo a su alrededor.

Pasearon la vista a su alrededor tratando de alejar el polvo para contemplar por completo la escena.

-¿estará muerta?-pregunto Lynn

Lincoln no contesto solo se limito a mirar a su alrededor y esperar, pasaron varios segundos en los que nada ocurrió, llego a creer que por fin había ganado hasta que oyó un sonido en el fondo, el sonido del metal moviéndose, se trataba de Soul breaker que levantaba un pedazo de escalera retorcido sobre ella, aun con todo el polvo a su alrededor se podía ver que todas sus cicatrices se habían abierto y ahora sangraban profusamente, se había convertido en una masa de carne sanguinolenta que se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad las hermanas veían desesperadas como su pequeña hermana se hallaba conectada a una de esas frías maquinas de metal, el infame aparato que se levantaba y bajaba al ritmo de su débil respiración acompañado por un nada reconfortante sonido.

Lola se encontraba a un lado de su hermana, justo al borde de la cama de esta, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su maquillaje se escurría por todo su rostro pero por primera vez esto no le importó, solo le importaba su hermana, comenzó a picarla como lo hacían cuando quería molestarla, inocentemente pensó que eso la despertaría pero no parecía funcionar, Lori la detuvo después de un rato.

Todas se hallaban impotentes ante una situación que las superaba por mucho pensando que no podría empeorar hasta que lo hizo.

Primero fue un pequeño parpadeo en las luces, luego el parpadeo se fue haciendo más intenso y finalmente se convirtió en un apagón, debajo de ella en la sala de mantenimiento los generadores habían dejado de funcionar y estallaban con fuerza víctimas de una poderosa sobrecarga, la oscuridad cubrió todo en un solo instante pero eso no fue lo que perturbo a las chicas sino el silencio que les hacía saber que la horrenda máquina que mantenía con vida a Lana había dejado de funcionar.


	17. despertar

Como una posesa soul breaker se lanzo contra ellos corriendo velozmente mientras dejaba su rastro de sangre en el polvo sobre el que pasaba, su piel se encontraba enrojecida por las heridas abiertas y sus corneas se encontraban tan contraídas que era como si sus ojos no fueran otra cosa que dos blancas orbes amenazando con salir volando de su cara.

Sacando velozmente su arma blood river comenzó a disparar, pero la enardecida chica las esquivaba una a una, sin que pudieran evitarlo había aparecido frente a ellos y con una brutal fuerza lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de slasher-queen pero ella lo bloqueo usando su brazo, en pocos segundos soul consiguió girar para darle una patada de derribo que le dio a la enmascarada de hierro justo en la parte posterior de la rodilla haciéndola caer al polvo, en ese instante parecía que soul breaker tendría la ventaja pero blood aprovecho para lanzarle un disparo por la espalda que la impacto en un costado.

De un solo impulso Lynn consiguió ponerse de pie mientras Lincoln la distraía, sin esperar permiso la castaña se unió a la pelea, parecía una batalla interminable en donde a la endeble adolescente le llovían golpes de todos lados sin embargo a pesar de ser extremadamente delgada la chica se las arreglaba para desviar los golpes de los dos chicos haciendo uso de múltiples maniobras y bloqueos dignos de cualquier artista marcial.

Sintiendo uno de sus ataques de ansiedad incontrolable Lynn ataco tomando del cuello a soul breaker y sacando uno de sus afilados cuchillos con toda la intensión de clavárselo a la chica pero ella se libero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, por un segundo la afilada hoja acaricio la piel de soul causando en ella un punzante dolor pero esto en lugar de desanimarla le provoco una explosión de adrenalina que le dio la energía necesaria para poder arrebatarle el cuchillo a slasher, mientras todo esto pasaba Lincoln aprovecho tomar distancia entre las dos para poder usar su arma y disparar pero en cuanto estaba listo para intentarlo soul alcanzo a verlo y con gran habilidad y puntería consiguió lanzarlo hacia la mano del peliblanco haciendo que se clavara profundamente en él y que este soltara la pistola.

Antes de que siquiera el arma tocara el piso soul se lanzo tras ella tomándola en pleno aire, sin perder un segundo giro y comenzó a disparar contra los dos hermanos que corrieron a refugiarse tras los escombros de las escaleras mientras los hábiles disparos de soul comenzaban a llegar.

Sabiendo que los débiles pedazos comprimidos de metal no resistirían los dos aguadaron preocupados mientras su enemiga venia hacia ellos con pasos lentos y desacompasados.

-¿Te queda alguna arma?-pregunto Lynn a su hermano

-Solo una-dijo mientras miraba sostenía su confiable arpón garfio

Soul se acercaba a ellos disfrutando cada segundo de su asecho, se acercaba al final de su búsqueda al cerrarse la distancia entre ella y sus acorraladas presas cuando desde uno de esos trozos de metal blood river salto a toda velocidad y comenzó a correr y aun cuando al principio parecía que iba hacia ella lo cierto es que a último momento la esquivo y siguió corriendo hasta estar a una distancia segura de donde saco su arpón y lo lanzo hacia el techo, la pistola de alpinista comenzó a jalar de la cuerda haciendo que Lincoln se elevara junto a ella.

-¿Quieres huir?-pregunto soul breaker mientras comenzaba a disparar, pero estaba equivocada, Lincoln no trataba de huir, esquivando las balas consiguió tomar la suficiente altura como para alcanzar los tubos de la parte de arriba, con un solo movimiento logro desatorar su garfio y lanzarlo contra soul.

La ligera herramienta voló por encima de los tubos y continúo su camino a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse en el pecho de soul breaker y atravesarla hasta salir por la columna de esta, en cuanto Lincoln comenzó a caer la cuerda se tenso y empezó a jalar hacia arriba a soul quien al ser incapaz de resistirse fue arrastrada como si fuera solamente un títere hasta llegar a la parte más alta del techo en donde permaneció colgando con la columna destrozada, con sus fuerzas por agotarse y su cuerpo destrozado la chica comenzó a girar lentamente y aun cuando sus ojos estaban cubiertos por las lagrimas y la sangre pudo ver a través del tragaluz como a lo lejos la ciudad ardía.

-¿lo sienten?-dijo susurrando con el último aliento de sus pulmones destrozados-¿pueden sentirlo? Eso es el miedo, el miedo verdadero ¿ahora lo sienten?

Se tomaron un segundo para presenciar a su enemiga colgando sobre ellos.

-Ella era la única que podía restaurar la energía-dijo Lynn

-Lo se

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Descuiden yo me encargo-grito Luna desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras-bueno más bien el-dijo señalando al técnico que aun traía como rehén.

* * *

En el hospital los doctores hacían todo lo que podían para poder salvar la vida de la pequeña Lana mientras comprimían violentamente su pecho en búsqueda de alguna reacción sin preocuparles las costillas que ellos mismos habían roto en su intento de salvarla, esas heridas no eran la prioridad en ese momento, en esos momentos lo único que importaba era salvarla pero por más que lo intentaban parecía inútil, no conseguían encontrar reacción alguna en ella, pensaron que estaba todo perdido, dedicándose unos a otros miradas de culpa y tristeza los doctores se detuvieron mientras silenciosamente decidían quien debía decírselos a sus hermanas.

Dejando que el cuerpo de lana quieto en la cama uno de los doctores se dirigió a la salida pero justo en ese instante la electricidad volvió haciendo que los respiradores y maquinas cardiacas encendieran en ese instante.

Sin tiempo que perder los doctores se dedicaron a reconectar las maquinas al cuerpo de la niña para lograr salvarle la vida.

* * *

-ya esta-dijo el técnico mientras terminaba de reactivar las válvulas y generadores que controlaban la electricidad y el agua-¿ahora puedes bajar el arma?

-tal vez si me lo pides de buena manera-dijo Luna bromeando un poco con el

* * *

La electricidad y el agua llegaron de inmediato a toda la ciudad que de inmediato, lo cual fue especialmente feliz para los bomberos que por fin pudieron combatir el fuego de manera apropiada.

* * *

No lejos de ahí otra vida era salvada por la electricidad la de Drago Le Blanc, el jefe del depósito de coca del centro de la ciudad que en ese momento se encontraba siendo atacado por Mike, a pesar de que Mike lo tenía sujeto y parecía que estaba a punto de darle el golpe final en cuanto Drago se dio cuenta de que la electricidad volvió decidió lanzarlo contra los cables que colgaban junto a ellos, haciendo uso de sus piernas creó un impulso en el pecho de Mike con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo tropezar y caer en ellos.

El cuerpo del no muerto comenzó a retorcerse mientras la electricidad pasaba el hasta que el transformador se sobre calentó tanto que termino por explotar dejando tras de sí una nube espesa de humo que cubrió todo a su alrededor dejando al agotado Drago buscando en medio de ella solo para darse cuenta de que su enemigo ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y Mike ahora se encontraba con sus secuaces viendo como traían uno a uno los barriles a su bodega.

-No estás tan loco como pareces-dijo uno de ellos mientras abría los contenedores donde se encontraba el preciado polvo blanco.

-Si lo estoy, pero aun así sabia que funcionaria, la distracción de soul breaker combinada con los ataques falsos, nos daría el tiempo necesario para robar la parte de atrás de las bodegas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Debo decir que es un lindo botín el que tienes aquí-dijo su cómplice mientras tomaba un poco del polvo y se lo llevaba a la nariz con ayuda de su uña solo para tirarlo de inmediato en cuanto lo olio-¡esto es talco!

-Así es-dijo Mike confiado-es talco, yeso y demás mamadas

-Demente hijo de puta, ¿hicimos todo esto para que robaras las cosas con las que cortan la coca?

-Robo no, intercambio.

-¿Sabes cuantos hombres perdí en este golpe?

-Siento que no estás conforme con mi trabajo

-Eres un pend…-antes de que pudiera terminar Mike le arranco el ojo y lo asesino en el instante-gracias necesitaba uno nuevo-dijo mientras se lo colocaba en la cuenca donde estaba el que Drago le había arrancado a él, lo que de inmediato hizo que se oscureciera y se volviera color verde mientras se asimilaba al organismo de Mike-chicos olvídense de la coca, es anticuada, es de los 80, esto es el futuro-dijo sacándose del saco una bolsa con píldoras color verde.


	18. el camino de la sangre

Lentos, muy lentos, así era el vaivén del pecho de la pequeña Lana mientras el respirador seguía su labor de bombear aire a sus pulmones, después de mucho tiempo de arduo trabajo los doctores habían conseguido estabilizar el estado de salud de la infante que ahora descansaba un tanto intranquila mientras era vigilada con sumo cuidado por sus preocupadas hermanas, o al menos por las presentes.

Lori con suma preocupación vigilaba a su hermana con un nudo en la garganta y una brutal impotencia, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, no solo era Lana que se hallaba prácticamente desahuciada era también el hecho de tres de sus hermanos no aparecían por ninguna parte y sus intentos de comunicarse eran ignorados, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y las manos temblorosas por el miedo la rubia decidió aprovechar el último 3% de batería que le quedaba y hacer un último intento de llamar a uno de sus hermanos o sus padres o quien fuera, en este momento solo quería escuchar una voz familiar sin importar quien fuera.

Una vez más se pego el celular en la oreja y escucho el molesto sonido de marcado que se repetía constantemente, era un verdadero fastidio escuchar ese ruido otra vez parecía que nadie iba a contestar hasta que finalmente una voz áspera se escucho del otro lado de la bocina.

-Bueno-era Luna del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡¿LUNA DONDE ESTAS?!, ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!-grito Lori desesperadamente.

-Sí, yo estoy perfectamente ¿Cómo están ustedes?

Sin poder evitarlo Lori comenzó a llorar en la bocina-¡¿Por qué no contestas tu maldito celular?! ¡¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba?!

-Estuve… fue una noche difícil-dijo Luna con preocupación-¿paso algo?

-Le dispararon a Lana-dijo la hermana mayor con la voz entrecortada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se metieron en la casa y le dispararon a Lana.

-¡¿Dónde están?!

-En el hospital del centro ¿Dónde estás tú?

-En las orillas de la ciudad, voy para allá-dijo preparándose para colgar

-Espera, por favor dime que Lincoln y Lynn están contigo

-¿Qué?, no, ¿no están contigo?

-no, no los he visto desde esta tarde, apresúrate para que podamos salir a buscarlos.

-bien llegare tan rápido como pueda-dijo Luna colgando dejando tras de si el monótono sonido del celular una vez mas.

* * *

El camino traicionero de la presa a la ciudad había sido marcado de manera accidental por la sangre de Lincoln y Lynn que se escurría por sus cuerpos y caía finalmente por sus pies, ya hacía más de una hora que los dos habían vencido a Soul Breaker y habían abandonado la presa aprovechando que Luna se hallaba distraída, decidieron por el bien de su hermana que era mejor no decirle nada.

-Son más de 500 km de aquí a la casa y no creo que podamos pasar desapercibidos de esta manera-dijo Lincoln mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Lo sé-dijo Lynn mientras se quitaba también su disfraz.

Con prisa los dos hermanos dejaron sus armas y disfraces en el piso del bosque, en seguida Lincoln los baño en licor para después prenderlos en fuego con la intención de destruir cualquier cosa que pudiera incriminarlos.

* * *

Luna llego cerca de una hora al hospital, era tal su prisa que ni siquiera se estaciono solo paro de golpe a vanzilla y salió corriendo directo al hospital, al entrar por la puerta al principio no pudo ver a nadie pero después de pasear su vista por el lugar alcanzo a mirar a su hermana mayor a un lado de las menores quienes ahora descansaban a un lado de ella durmiendo en las sillas a las afueras de la habitación de Lana.

Corriendo veloz entre los demás pacientes Luna llego hasta Lori y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Cómo esta Lana?, ¿puedo verla?

-Ya abra tiempo para eso, ahora necesitamos encontrar a Lincoln y Lynn

-Pero debo verla.

-Luna ellos no han vuelto en toda la noche

Una repentina presión llego al corazón de Luna.

-Está bien, hay que darnos prisa.

Lori y Luna se dirigieron primero a donde estaba Leni para decirle que debía cuidar a las niñas en lo que las dos volvían cosa que ella acepto pero no de muy buena gana.

-Esperen-dijo Ronnie anne desde la sala de espera cuando las dos estaban por irse-si van a buscar a Lincoln yo quiero acompañarlas.

-bien pero rápido-le indico Lori mientras las dos se subían a la camioneta y salían a toda velocidad al centro.

* * *

Llevaban horas caminando y apenas habían llegado a la ciudad, la batalla los había dejado agotados y mal heridos como a la misma ciudad, ambos se arrastraban por el suelo pero la verdad Lynn ya estaba prácticamente inconsciente y era Lincoln quien la guiaba mientras la sostenía sobre sus hombros.

Con mucho cuidado Lincoln seguía caminando pero la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio lo hacían trastabillar, estaba llegando a su límite, con cada paso su fuerza decaía finalmente se desplomo junto con Lynn, trato con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse de pie pero era inútil, su mente también estaba por decaer, parecía que se iba desmayar cuando oyó un sonido que retumbo fuertemente en su cabeza, era el sonido de un motor acercándose.

-Están aquí-dijo la voz de Ronnie Anne, una voz que Lincoln no había oído en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Lori velaba una vez más por el sueño de uno de sus hermanos, en esta ocasión se trataba de Lincoln quien se hallaba reposando con su cuerpo cubierto de vendas con múltiples tubos conectados a su cuerpo, todo el daño que había en su cuerpo se podía atribuir al terrible caos que habían enfrentado en esta noche pero la triste realidad que los doctores habían descubierto era aun más terrible para Lori de lo que ellos o cualquier otro hubiera había podido suponer, el daño al cuerpo de Lincoln se extendía mucho mas allá que simplemente una mala noche, eran años de constante maltrato que rallaban en la tortura, cicatrices, fracturas, quemaduras incluso disparos de bala, nadie sabía cómo había pasado todo esto y eso no le gustaba demasiado a los doctores quienes ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto al darse cuenta de que Lynn se hallaba en iguales condiciones.

-No-dijo Lincoln quien comenzaba a retorcerse en su cama sin siquiera despertarse.

-¿Lincoln?-dijo la hermana mayor mientras veía como su hermano se comenzaba a mover desesperado en la cama

-¡No! ¡No!-gritaba mientras se agitaba desesperadamente en su cama mientras Lori trataba inútilmente de sujetarlo-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡CLYYYDEEEE!-grito al despertar finalmente.

Con la respiración profunda y muy pesada Lincoln recupero la compostura con lentitud.

-¿En dónde estoy?-pregunto Lincoln mirando a su alrededor.

-En un hospital, te encontramos en la calle junto con Lynn

-fue una noche muy dura.

-Lo sé, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que supieras pero por ahora mejor descansa.

-No hay tiempo para eso-dijo Lincoln mientras se desconectaba los sueros y trataba de levantarse-¿Dónde está Lynn?

-Descansando, tú deberías hacer lo mismo-dijo Lori mientras lo sujetaba.

-Lori déjame ir-insistió el albino pero su hermana no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo finalmente Lincoln tuvo que admitir que le faltaba fuerza para oponerse a su hermana.

-Mientras dormías-dijo Lori bajando la cabeza-volviste a mencionarlo, creí que las pesadillas se habían ido.

-Las pesadillas jamás se van

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa? ¿Por qué siempre sueñas con él?

-Porque yo lo mate Lori, ¿no lo entiendes? yo mate a Clyde-dijo esta parte como un reclamo para el mismo más que para Lori.

* * *

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EL ORIGEN DE BLOOD RIVER


	19. el asesinato de Clyde Mcbridge

Un irritante olor a cloro se mezclaba con la pestilencia de la enfermedad y las infecciones creando una fetidez característica de los hospitales que insistentemente inundaba la habitación, el angustioso silencio acompañaba a los dos hermanos Loud como un incomodo acompañante que se abusa de la hospitalidad de su anfitrión sin llegar a comprender lo molesto de su presencia.

Lori angustiada e impactada por la revelación que su hermano había hecho en aquel momento miraba fijamente hacia el chico que se incorporaba en la cama ambos aguardaban sin saber que decir.

-Yo lo mate-dijo nuevamente Lincoln de manera un poco más calmada tratando en vano de mantener la compostura solo para terminar siendo alterado por las nauseas, una arcada violenta amenazo con derrumbarlo mientras su hermana simplemente lo miraba incrédula-yo lo mate-repitió el chico mientras trataba de obstaculizar su impulsos intestinales.

-No-dijo Lori con una reacción lenta y casi pasmosa-tu no mataste a Clyde el cayo aquel día, el cayo por accidente.

-¡No, no lo hizo!, ¡yo lo tire!, ¡yo lo mate!-grito el albino.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, muy lentamente, era casi como si le doliera, ¿a quién engaño?, le dolía, le dolía demasiado pero más le dolería ver nuevamente aquella habitación que creía haber dejado atrás, el gris de las paredes, el hedor del hospital, la tedioso sonido de los pasos apresurados de los doctores mesclados con los lamentos de los pacientes y lo que es aún peor ver nuevamente sus extremidades otra vez inmovilizadas y cubiertas de vendas, era como si volviera de nuevo a ese año y medio en que se encontró atrapada como vegetal después de aquel maldito accidente, Lynn no pudo tolerarlo, no de nuevo y comenzó a patear y golpear frenéticamente tratando de liberarse, por fortuna su hermana Lucy se encontraba con ella al momento de que la chica comenzó a hacer eso y logro detenerla antes de que se hiciera daño.

-Tranquilízate Lynn-dijo la niña gótica tratando con demasiada dificultad de controlar a su hermana.

-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER!-gritaba desesperada-¡NO ME HAGAN VOLVER!

-Lynn, no tienes que regresar solo cálmate-dijo la chica finalmente haciendo que su hermana mayor comenzara a recuperar la compostura.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

-Estas en el hospital, Lincoln y tu fueron encontrados en la calle y traídos aquí hace unas horas

-¡LINCOLN! ¿Cómo ESTA LINCOLN?

-El está bien.

-excelente ¿y ustedes como se encuentran?

Esta vez Lucy no contesto, solo se volteo la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa luz?- pregunto angustiada la joven de cabello castaño.

-Es Lana

-¿Qué le pasa a Lana?

-Le dispararon-dijo mientras se limpiaba una solitaria lagrima que caía sobre su mejilla

Con un solo jalón de su brazo Lynn consiguió liberarse de sus ataduras y comenzó a incorporarse de su lecho.

-No debes levantarte-dijo Lucy tratando en vano de contener a su hermana.

Sin que Lucy pudiera evitarlo Lynn continúo forcejeando hasta poder levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Dónde está Lana?!

-Si te levantas antes de tiempo podrías abrir tus heridas.

-¡¿Dónde?!

En la fría mirada de su hermana Lucy pudo ver al demonio mismo y aun la niña gótica con gusto por lo macabro sintió terror.

-Por aquí-dijo finalmente cediendo a la tremenda presión ejercida por su hermana mayor.

No les tomo mucho llegar a donde estaba su pequeña hermana, la indefensa Lana otrora enérgica e independiente ahora se hallaba en cama atada a tubos y mangueras, su cuerpo magullado parecía el de una simple muñeca de trapo abandonada a su suerte, despojado de toda dignidad, al verla Lynn no grito, no pateo y no maldijo al destino como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, no simplemente exhalo un profundo suspiro cargado de odio, un tufo envenenado por la ira que consumiría a aquellos que tanto daño les habían hecho.

* * *

Ese día tuvo un comienzo muy normal-dijo Lincoln mientras contemplaba los ojos comprensivos de su hermana-fue el tercer mes después de que te habías ido a la universidad, el tercer mes después de que tu y Bobby habían rotó luego de encontrarlo besándose con Carol y el tercer mes después de que tu nos dejaras para jamás volver, yo, Lynn y Clyde nos encontrábamos en el parque como tantas otras veces.

-No puedo creer que Lori no haya llamado todavía –dijo Lynn molesta-es como si ya se hubiera olvidado de nosotros.

-tal vez este muy ocupada con la universidad-dije aquel día para tratar de racionalizar todo-quizás tenga exámenes pronto y por eso no puede llamar.

-reacciona Lincoln-dijo Lynn mientras botaba un balón-ella ya se fue y no piensa volver.

Creo que en ese momento tuve la idea, la peor idea que eh tenido en mi vida.

-¿Por qué no vamos nosotros a verla?

Durante años eh pensado en todas las variantes de esta historia donde todo pudo tener un final feliz, ¿Qué tal si vanzilla no se hubiera descompuesto aquel día? ¿Qué tal si hubiéramos ido en otro autobús? ¿Qué tal si no hubiéramos ido en primer lugar?, había miles de pequeñas cosas que conspiraron aquel día para echar a perder todo, el destino es un hijo de puta.

Sea como sea aquel día Lynn, Clyde y yo nos encontrábamos en el fondo de un camión de clase económica de camino a tu universidad pensando en que podríamos sorprenderte y pasar todo un día juntos como antes, era un gran día, sin duda lo era, el camión pasaba por una angosta carretera a un lado de una montaña, en lo que ahora se conoce como la parte quemada, ahora es un asco de lugar pero en ese momento era hermosa, las montañas cubiertas de pinos eran algo increíble incluso la planta nuclear de fondo no podía arruinar el paisaje, todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lo malo de que las cosas parezcan demasiado buenas para ser reales es que por lo general no lo son.

Fue justo en el instante en el que cruzábamos junto a la planta nuclear que la llanta se desprendió, no sé qué pasaría, tal vez estaba mal colocada pero el punto es que la llanta salió volando y el autobús perdió el control, recuerdo como a mi alrededor las cosas comenzaron a flotar mientras el camión se iba de costado fue extraño sentir como me separaba del asiento, como si de repente hubiera arrancado de golpe todo el control que habría pensado que tenia sobre mi vida.

En medio del caos el cuerpo de Lynn salió disparado por una ventana mientras el autobús provocando que varios autos chocaran uno contra otro creando un cementerio de metal que escurría gasolina.

El bólido descontrolado golpeo la barandilla y se desplomo por acantilado a toda velocidad mientras yo saltaba por la ventana tratando de salvarme, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que termine colgado del borde sosteniendo a Clyde con una mano y tratando de levantarnos con la otra, trate con todas mis fuerzas de alzarnos pero él pesaba demasiado, jale y jale pero no podía levantarnos a ambos, aun así conseguí subir lo suficiente para poder ver lo que me esperaba arriba, Lynn tirada en medio de la calle mientras las llamas producido por la gasolina derramada se acercaban a ella lentamente.

Desesperado trate de subir pero no podía hacerlo, no con Clyde a mi lado, mire hacia él y lo supe.

-Lo lamento-le dije antes de soltar su mano, aun puedo ver caer hacia el acantilado, ver sus ojos llenos de horror, en ningún momento desvió la mirada de mi, el miro fijamente hasta el último momento de su muerte.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de lamentarlo simplemente subí, fui por inmediatamente por Lynn y la arrastre fuera de peligro o al menos eso pensaba pues resulta ser que el camión destrozado bajo por la colina a toda velocidad y se estrello contra la planta nuclear como una bala de cañón provocando una explosión en ella ocasionando una reacción en cadena que destruyo todo a su alrededor.

Sostuve a Lynn en mis brazos mientras nos escondía a ambos detrás de un auto al tiempo que un resplandor naranja a la distancia lanzaba partículas toxicas al aire y la tierra comenzó a temblar, resulta ser que alguno de los trabajadores consiguió desviar la explosión bajo tierra, eso evito que la ciudad fuera quemada por completo por la radiación pero a su vez provoco un poderoso terremoto que arremetió contra la ciudad y casi la destruye.

Ese fue el momento en que todo se fue al demonio, nosotros y la ciudad también, no solo por la radiación, la cual algunos culpan de la aparición de metas, sino también por el caos que genero el desastre en sí mismo, las estructuras se dañaron por culpa del vibraciones provocando que varios edificios se cayeran, hubo un completo desabasto de agua, electricidad y comida, las enfermedades provocadas por la lluvia de partículas fue brutal y la actividad criminal se elevo como nunca habíamos visto antes-concluyo Lincoln mientras agachaba la mirada hacia la blanca sabana de su cama de hospital.

-Nada de eso fue tu culpa-dijo Lori tomándolo del hombro tratando de consolarlo.

-Quisiera estar solo un momento-dijo Lincoln sin voltearla a ver.

-Está bien pero llama si necesitas algo-dijo Lori mientras abandonaba la habitación lo mas silenciosa que podía.

Una vez mas Lincoln se quedo a solas con su pensamiento mientras contemplaba la esteril habitación y contemplaba una vez mas el recuerdo de Clyde cayendo por el abismo donde el lo había mandado hasta que el infame sonido de su celular lo llamaba nuevamente al mundo real.

-Hola-contesto con voz firme

-Lincoln, soy yo Lynn, necesito que vengas al centro de la ciudad de inmediato, tenemos una nueva misión.


	20. un lugar cercano al infierno

En un sótano mugriento cubierto hasta el techo de mercancía robada un grupo de delincuentes se encontraban guardando sus últimas adquisiciones, el incendio les había dado una excelente oportunidad de negocios a estos buitres.

-Guarden todo para irnos ya-dijo el jefe de estos, un hombre calvo y obeso que se secaba el sudor con un paño sucio al mismo tiempo que rascaba su sucia barba.

-¡¿Y por qué no nos ayudas?!-pregunto uno de sus jóvenes ayudantes.

-¡¿pa´que crees que te pago?!-grito molesto al ver como el chico se le revelaba.

-Mira viejo…-callo de pronto mientras el anciano se acercaba furioso.

-¡¿Qué quieres que mire?!

-Creo que esta aquí-dijo antes de desplomarse con gran fuerza contra el piso, en su costado había un cuchillo clavado de donde empezaba a escurrir sangre.

Al ver esto todos los demás ladrones huyeron a toda velocidad a excepción del jefe de estos a quien su mala condición física no le permitió correr adecuadamente a la salida antes de que esta se cerrara de golpe.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto al oír sus pasos acercarse.

-Aquí-dijo desde atrás de él

Volteo con mucho cuidado y la vio parada detrás de él sosteniendo un gigantesco cuchillo con el cual le dio un contundente golpe que lo desmayo inmediatamente.

Volvió en si unos horas después y noto que se hallaba atado junto a un poste y también noto que su pantalón estaba húmedo y un horrendo dolor provenía de ahí, miro hacia abajo y se horrorizo al notar que ambas piernas le habían sido removidas y en su lugar solo tenía un par de girones de carne y piel desgarrada.

-¡PERRA!, ¡PERRA MALDITA!, ¡¿Qué ME HAS HECHO PERRA MALDITA?!-gritaba sin despegar la mirada de sus piernas.

Pero a pesar de los lamentables gritos del hombre en el suelo Lynn no prestaba atención, ella solo se dedicaba buscar entre la mercancía robada algo que le proveniente de su hogar, algo que pudiera rastrear hasta los que atacaron a su hermana.

-¿Dónde está? Debe estar aquí, ya lo busque en toda la ciudad.

Después de revolver en todas las cajas finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, la vieja televisión de la sala que habían robado.

-¿Quien te trajo esta tele?-pregunto al hombre atado en el poste

-¡LLEVATELA, LLEVATELO TODO!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Quién te la trajo?!-la fuerza de su voz le raspaba la garganta.

-¡No se!, ¡no sé nada!, ¡déjame ir!

-¡¿No sabes nada?! ¡¿Nada?!-pregunto bajando de entre las mercancías robadas y yendo hasta donde se encontraba su captura del día mientras desenvainaba un cuchillo con el que rápidamente corto las cuerdas que lo ataban para después arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la habitación mientras él seguía moviendo sus muñones desgarrados-¿tienes algo de alcohol aquí?-pregunto dejándolo caer para dirigirse hacia su escritorio en donde encontró una botella de ron-Claro que si, los bastardos como tú siempre tienen alcohol-se acerco a él y le derramo el licor encima, fue muy cuidadosa al momento de esparcirlo sobre el cuerpo de su víctima asegurándose de cubrirlo completamente, después camino hacia la parte de atrás dejando tras de sí un camino de alcohol que corría desde el ladrón hasta la pared donde finalizo tomando las pocas gotas que quedaban y arrojando la botella al suelo-¿Qué tan rápido crees que puedas arrastrarte ahora sin tus piernas?-dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía.

-¡NOOO!-grito el obeso señor mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre.

Lynn arrojo su cerillo al rio de alcohol y rápidamente este se encendió y el fuego comenzó a correr hacia el hombre a quien Lynn había mutilado mientras Lynn comenzaba a seguirlo de cerca.

-Se te acaba el tiempo, mejor dime lo que sabes

-Fue Poncho y sus camaradas, se juntan en una casucha en la zona quemada, cercas de donde estallo la planta nuclear, ¡ahora sácame de aquí!

-¿Sacarte de aquí? ¿En qué momento dije que te sacaría?-dijo ella pasando a su lado al momento que las llamas comenzaban a devorarlo.

Lynn salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para dejar que todo fuera consumido por el fuego, antes de irse saco su celular y llamo a Lincoln.

-Hola-contesto al otro lado de la línea su deprimido hermano.

-Lincoln, ven rápido, te necesito.

* * *

En el hospital Lori caminaba a la habitación de Lincoln con una vaso en la mano pensando que su hermanito tal vez ya se encontraba más tranquilo y quizás podrían terminar su conversación pendiente.

-Lincoln pensé que tal vez tendrías sed y te traje un jugo de la maquina, tuve que ir hasta la de abajo por que la de este piso…

Lori callo de repente tirando el jugo que cargaba al ver como la habitación de su hermano se encontraba completamente vacía y con la ventana abierta de par en par.

* * *

Blood river se encontraba en cuclillas sobre un viejo contenedor mientras miraba con detenimiento aquel callejón donde había citado al Lynn, no era cualquier callejón, este era especial, le traía muchos recuerdos, fue aquí donde termino a parar ese día hace casi tres años

Aun lo recordaba, había pasado apenas una semana desde que Clyde murió, una semana con los medios acosándolo, llamando milagro al hecho de que el siguiera con vida, que maldito mundo es este donde la muerte de al menos 100 personas podía considerarse un milagro, durante este lapso de su vida Lincoln había sentido una angustia que anidaba en su pecho y le impedía respirar, comer e incluso dormir, las pesadillas sobre la muerte de su amigo eran tan frecuentes que Lincoln no podría presumir de haber dormido más de seis horas en toda la semana.

Esa noche comenzaba como tantas otras, Lincoln incapaz de dormir comenzó a caminar por toda la casa pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, frustrado y angustiado tomo la decisión de salir a caminar para tratar de calmar su mente, busco su abrigo antes de salir pero no lo encontraba así que tomo uno de los que estaba arrumbado en el armario uno con pinta de detective de los años veinte y siendo lo más silencioso posible salió a la calle y se dirigió al centro, luego de caminar un poco llego al centro de la ciudad, el lugar estaba devastado, el terremoto provocado por la explosión de la planta nuclear había causado un daño terrible, decenas de edificios se habían venido abajo, los escombros cubrían las calles, los refugios improvisados se encontraban completamente abarrotados y por todo el lugar se veía a las personas vagar sin saber a dónde ir.

Lincoln con el corazón roto se sentó en la acera sintiéndose aun peor de cómo había llegado, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar cuando una mano se coloco en su hombro para darle ánimos, el albino volteo y vio que era una niña que a él le resultaba bastante familiar.

-¿Haiku?

-Hola Lincoln-dijo con tono aun más melancólico de lo habitual-¿Cómo has estado?

La chica gótica se sentó al lado de su viejo amigo, su aspecto se veía muy desmejorado, su vestido se hallaba sucio y rasgado, su cabello despeinado y su único ojo visible estaba plagado de ojeras.

-Bien-contesto a su amiga mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No tienes que mentir, vi lo que paso en las noticias, además nadie se encuentra bien en este momento-dijo ella mientras retenía un suspiro.

-Cierto.

-lamento lo de Clyde, también era mi amigo

-lo sé-dijo frotándose los ojos, Haiku lo abrazo para consolarlo.

-¿Quieres hablarlos?

-No, mejor cuéntame cómo has estado.

-El terremoto daño un poco mi casa-dijo con la voz baja

-¿Y dónde está tu casa?

-Por ahí-dijo señalando a un montón de escombros

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida-dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas-mama dijo que nos iremos a ciudad central en una semana, mientras tanto estamos acampando frente a la casa.

-Ya veo-por un segundo Lincoln volteo a verla nuevamente se veía en un horrible estado-¿Ya…ya has comido algo?

-Si-dijo acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-comí algo en la mañana

-Creo que en mi abrigo tengo algo de cambio, ¿lo quieres?-dijo extendiéndole un billete de veinte.

Indecisa pero necesitada Haiku tomo el dinero y abrazo a Lincoln con llorando.

-Gracias-dijo antes de irse con el billete en la mano.

Por un momento Lincoln pensó en lo ocurrido, no solo Clyde había muerto aquel día, también lo había hecho el Royal Woods que tanto amaba, la ciudad que anteriormente había conocido ahora sucumbía ante la herida provocada por el terremoto y la lluvia de partículas calcinándose de adentro hacia afuera, ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?, ¿Qué había hecho esta ciudad para justificar tal castigo?

Los pensamientos de Lincoln fueron interrumpidos por los angustiosos gritos provenientes de Haiku que ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la calle acorralada por un hombre delgado de pantalones harapientos, sin camisa pero con un sombrero negro y un arma en la mano quien se encontraba tratando de quitarle a la chica gótica el dinero que apenas Lincoln le había dado.

Presa del miedo el chico se escondió tras un contenedor de basura, las palpitaciones en su pecho eran tan violentas que sentía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento y mientras se aferraba a cada respiración alcanzo reclamar el suficiente valor como para mirar hacia su amiga, el hombre en cuestión apuntaba su escuadra hacia ella a pesar de ya tener el dinero en su posesión, parecía ser que eso ya no era suficiente para él.

-Vamos Lincoln, ¡haz algo maldito cobarde!-dijo Lincoln para sí mismo-¡¿acaso vas a dejar morir a todos tus amigos?! ¡HAZ ALGO!

Con piernas temblorosas Lincoln comenzó a correr hacia donde Haiku estaba siendo atacada mientras el hombre del sombrero trataba de arrancarle el vestido, tomando un pedazo de escombro pedazo de escombro del suelo Lincoln golpeo a aquel sujeto por la espalda haciendo que este cayera y soltara a Haiku.

-¡Corre!-grito Lincoln a Haiku haciendo que esta huyera.

Lincoln vio como este sujeto intentaba como el atacante trataba incorporarse por lo que nuevamente arremetió contra su cabeza usando el pedazo de escombro una y otra vez hasta destrozar su cráneo.

Viendo lo que había hecho y entrando en un estado de pánico Lincoln escapo no sin antes tomar el arma y sombrero de su víctima, por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender el chico pensó que le harían falta.

Nunca más volvió a ver a Haiku, según supo después ella finalmente se había mudado, no sabía si ella estaba enterada de lo que hacía ahora pero para Lincoln ese era solo el principio, a la noche siguiente fue nuevamente a los refugios usando el mismo abrigo y el sombrero, a lo lejos parecía un vagabundo mas y eso le ayudaba a mezclarse con los demás, llevaba el arma que había robado escondida dentro del abrigo.

No tardo mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba a lo lejos un grupo de pandilleros se encontraba molestando a una familia que solo trataban de encontrar un lugar para acampar y pasar la noche, a pesar de no ser el experimentado tirador que era ahora su condición de marginado le permitió acercarse lo suficiente para poder dispararles de cerca eliminándolos fácilmente, dejo los cadáveres en la calle pero sus armas las tomo, con el tiempo fue haciéndose mas y mas hábil y su colección de armas fue aumentando hasta convertirse en un verdadero arsenal, no tardo mucho en que la leyenda del niño asesino se conociera y pronto los medios le confirieron el apodo que carga hasta hoy, viendo que su anonimato se veía comprometido Lincoln decidió empezar a usar una máscara para protegerse, fue en el momento en que ese pedazo de tela toco su cara que Lincoln Loud murió y nació Blood river.

Habían pasado más de tres años de todo esto y el aun lo recordaba perfectamente.

Un fuerte silbido se escucho desde lo alto haciendo que Lincoln saliera de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Slasher Queen que se hallaba sentada en el borde de la cornisa del edificio junto a el

-¡¿Por qué demonios te tardaste tanto en llegar?!-grito con su habitual tono autoritario de siempre.

-Tuve que ir a la casa por algunas cosas-dijo despreocupadamente-¿Por qué me llamaste?

Bajando de un solo salto Lynn se acerco a su hermano y lo miro directamente asegurándose de que entendiera la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Ya se quienes le dispararon a Lana.

-Entonces te alegraras de que haya traído esto-dijo sacando de la parte trasera del contenedor un portafolios de plástico negro.

-¿Lo trajiste?-dijo con incredulidad.

-Así es, algo me dijo que esta fiesta necesitaría un poco de chispa y estos fuegos artificiales harán eso por nosotros.

* * *

A un lado de la carretera Blood river y Slasher queen veían a su alrededor contemplando como el lugar conservaba la misma horrible decadencia que aquel día, la tremenda fractura a un lado de la barandilla, el socavón en pavimento y los bordes quemados por la explosión seguían ahí acompañando a los árboles quemados que aun no se habían recuperado.

-Hela aquí, la zona quemada-dijo Slasher de manera sínica.

-Lo sé, sigue dando asco, ¿Por qué alguien querría reunirse aquí?

-No lo sé, pero mi fuente me dijo que aquí era.

-¿Confías en que no te mentiría?

-Confió en que lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Decidida a descubrir la verdad Lynn empezó a bajar por el despeñadero usando una cuerda pero su hermano aun estaba ocupado viendo el borde de la carretera, aquella misma carretera por la que Clyde había caído.

-Ódiate luego, ahora necesitamos que te concentres-dijo Lynn mientras seguía bajando.

Lincoln corrió directamente hacia el abismo y lo miro justo como aquel día lo había hecho, Lynn detuvo su avance justo a la mitad para esperar a su hermano que aun seguía en la cima contemplativo cuando de pronto este se lanzo al vacio y mientras caía en cámara lenta pudo imaginarse por un momento que era Clyde aquel día, parecía que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo cuando saco su garfio volador y lo disparo contra la ladera de la montaña evitando su caída.

Ahora en el piso era él quien esperaba a Lynn, no podía aguardar mucho más tiempo, se hallaba molesto, no molesto es poco, estaba furioso, había sido un día cruel y horrendo en el que había tenido que revivir terribles recuerdos en más de una ocasión, sus heridas por la batalla contra Soul breaker aun no habían sido tratadas y para colmo de males ahora se veía forzado a volver a el lugar donde toda su vida había sido arruinada anteriormente.

-Maldita sea mi puta suerte pero ya se con quien me voy a desquitar-dijo Lincoln apretando con fuerza el maletín que iba cargando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una cabaña destartalada de lámina cercana a la planta nuclear un grupo de ladrones contaba el dinero que habían ganado por la venta de bienes robados producto del saqueo de la noche anterior.

-cinco mil para cada uno y con eso ya estamos parejos-dijo un joven de aspecto desalineado con lentes oscuros y barba de chivo mientras sonreía con un fajo de billetes en la mano-que buena noche y pensar que el jefe nos pagara todavía más solo por ir a esa calle y joder a todos los que nos encontramos.

-¿Y por que el jefe quería que fuéramos a esa calle?-pregunto uno chico con sobrepeso de piel morena y cabeza afeitada.

-Es nuevo en la ciudad y quiera imponerse-dijo un enano de 1.20 sentado junto a un chico con un gorro de color rojo y chamarra naranja que solo asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que decían.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-pregunto un joven pálido y delgado mientras inhalaba unas cuantas líneas de coca.

-Dead Mike, creo-contesto un joven musculoso con tatuajes de serpientes que se extendían desde los nudillos hasta la nuca.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- pregunto un rubio con el pelo corto de pantalones rojos con y una camisa blanca sin mangas.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido irritante del metal rozando la lámina a las afueras de la cabaña

-¿Qué chingados fue eso?-pregunto el jefe-Rubén ve a ver-dijo señalando a un aletargado joven del gorro en la cabeza quien tal como su jefe lo había ordenado salió por la puerta y asomo la cabeza en búsqueda del misterioso sonido pero no encontró nada.

-No hay nada-dijo volteando hacia sus amigos cuando de pronto un poderoso disparo atravesó su frente

-¡No mames!-gritaron todos desde adentro mientras comenzaban a disparar a todos lados, las balas se estrellaron contra las paredes agujerando las laminas de metal dejando entrar los rayos de luz.

Después de vaciar sus cargadores los bandidos guardaron un completo silencio esperando cualquier señal de su atacante.

-Oigan, vayan a ver-dijo el jefe

-No mejor ve tú-dijo uno de ellos

El jefe le señalo la puerta con el arma dándole a entender que debía obedecer, sin más remedio el pobre gordo comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada mientras su jefe se retiraba por la parte trasera, de pronto un disparo salió proveniente de la salida de atrás que le voló cabeza al tipo musculoso de los tatuajes de serpientes quien estaba justo al lado del jefe de los pandilleros haciendo que la sangre le salpicara encima.

Todos juntos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron como la espectral figura de Blood river se posaba junto a ellos con una escopeta en una mano y un maletín en la otra, en ese instante el chico con sobrepeso, que era encontraba más cerca de la puerta, intento huir pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una navaja le rebano el cuello desde atrás, se trataba de Slasher queen que aparecía ante ellos en cuanto cayo el cadáver del gordo.

En menos de un instante Blood river salto sobre el joven líder y lo tomo de rehén colocándole la escopeta en la cara.

-¡SI SE MUEVEN LE DESMADRO EL CRANEO DE UN SOLO TIRO!-grito Lincoln haciéndoles saber que era enserio pero aun así los bandidos no estaban dispuestos a rendirse sin pelear, con torpeza uno de sus compañeros intento dispararle a Lincoln pero para su fortuna Lynn tuvo reflejos mas rápidos y alcanzo a lanzar su cuchillo que termino clavándosele en la espalda, con la adrenalina a tope Lincoln hizo a un lado a su rehén para dispararle al rubio del grupo asesinándolo de inmediato.

Para este momento ya casi todos se encontraban muertos por lo que el enano, el último hombre armado que quedaba, decidió que era tiempo de huir, soltó rápidamente su arma y comenzó a correr, para su desgracia Lincoln lo alcanzo y lo tomo del cuello, sujetándolo de tal manera que no pudiera escapar, saco una de sus granadas y la puso en los pantalones del pigmeo para después arrojarlo por la ventana haciendo que este explotara en el exterior de la casucha, a pesar de que la explosión fue relativamente controlada la inestable estructura a penas pudo seguir en pie y las ondas de choque fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que el líder de la banda, el ultimo que seguía con vida, perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

A un costado de la carretera un auto se detenía, se trataba de un camaro negro del que salía Dead Mike vistiendo una chaqueta negra de vestir y unos pantalones de mezclilla, el joven zombie miraba hacia la cabaña destruida, disfrutando de la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro deformado.

* * *

Luego de disfrutar de un breve momento de inconsciencia el criminal cautivo se despierta mientras un agudo zumbido retumba en su cabeza.

-¿En dónde estoy?-pregunta confundido.

-En un lugar especial, no es el infierno pero está cerca-dijo Blood river con tono serio.

Finalmente abriendo por completo los ojos el joven de tan solo 17 años pudo darse cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla en medio de su destrozado refugio con una mesa en frente de él en donde se encontraba descansando un maletín de cuero negro.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-grito desesperado el chico.

-Qué bueno que preguntas-dijo Blood river saliendo finalmente de las sombras-te lo pondré simple, tu eres cáncer, yo soy el cirujano y este-dijo abriendo el maletín-este es mi escalpelo

Dentro del portafolio había cuatro kilos de explosivos conectados a una cuenta regresiva que ya estaba activa.

-¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!

-Quiero que mueras y te vayas al averno-contesto Blood river de manera fría mientras salía de la habitación dejando tras de sí los angustiosos gritos del hombre encerrado, sin prestarle atención a las suplicas de su víctima Lincoln camino y camino hasta estar donde Lynn se encontraba, la chica lo esperaba en una saliente lo suficientemente lejana, antes de irse se detuvieron un segundo a esperar hasta que la explosión tuviera lugar, finalmente la marejada de fuego surgió desde el interior de la cabaña llevándose con ella todo rastro del crimen que en ella había sido perpetrado.

-¿Listo para irnos?-pregunto Lynn a su hermano.

-Si larguémonos de una vez-contesto Lincoln con frialdad.

Ambos se preparaban para salir cuando un monótono y sarcástico aplauso los interrumpió.

-Vaya chicos, si que saben cómo imprimirle su propio estilo-dijo aquel sujeto detrás de él.

Al voltear a ver los chicos observaron lo que fácilmente podría ser un monstruo de película de terror usando un fino traje italiano que los miraba y sonreía fríamente.

-¿Qué carajos eres?-pregunto Lincoln a la horrenda bestia.

-Espera-dijo el fenómeno frente a él- este es un momento importante, es nuestro primer encuentro, se supone que debo decir que conmemore la ocasión-el monstruo se rascaba la barbilla como si estuviera tratando de pensar en algo-olvídalo no tengo nada, en fin puedes llamarme Dead Mike.


	21. hola maldito

-En un minuto disparare al frente y cuando eso pase no me importara nada pues tu dejaras de ser mi problema ya sea porque te hallas largado o porque la bala te atravesó directamente en la frente-estas firmes palabras fueron pronunciadas por Blood river quien sostenía su confiable revolver y lo apuntaba directamente al rostro del sospechoso sujeto.

-No me moveré, si quieres dispararme te invito a hacerlo-dijo Dead Mike mientras los tirones de piel en su boca se estiraban y las pústulas de pus en esta se unían y separaba formando pequeños hilos de viscosidad con cada palabra.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!-grito Lynn desesperada pensando en atacar antes de que el extraño visitante tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo primero-¡dispara de una maldita vez!

-¡Cierra la boca Slasher! ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!-grito Lincoln mientras la tensión se disparaba, había algo en el sujeto frente a él que lo ponía nervioso, un aura, un hedor, una especie de señal o burla del universo, casi podía sentir al mundo entero gritarle que se alejara en ese instante, que esta vez no lo iba a lograr, pero como siempre ignoro el llamado de la lógica y continuo apuntando su arma al extraño ser-¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!

-¿Qué demonios soy yo? Yo soy todos los demonios-dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca, podría decirse que era una sonrisa pero estaba tan desfigurado que no podría asegurarlo nadie.

-¡Solo dices incoherencias!-grito Lynn empezando a sentir la misma presión que su hermano.

-Incoherencia es que ustedes dos crean que pueden asesinar a cada criminal de esta ciudad, incoherencia es que dos hermanos quieran estar juntos, incoherencia es que pienses que Clyde aprobaría la persona en que te has convertido.

-¡¿TU QUE SABES DE CLYDE?!-grito Lincoln furioso.

-Se que estaba delicioso-contesto mientras se relamía los labios de manera burlona.

Estallando en furia Lincoln vacio sobre el su arma, ocho disparos de nueve milímetros fueron a parar justo en la cara y pecho de su atacante, el golpe del plomo fue certero y como siempre contundente pero a diferencia de las tantas veces anteriores el objeto de su ira no se desplomo sino que simplemente se movió dando tres dolorosos pasos hacia atrás pero manteniendo su estabilidad en todo momento.

Incluso para estos chicos que aseguraban haberlo visto todo el presenciar cómo este bulto de carne conservaba estabilidad era algo demasiado sorprendente para ser verdad, por un segundo Dead Mike no pronuncio palabra alguna y solo se permitió disfrutar la incredulidad de sus atacantes, viendo y disfrutando del miedo de sus futuras víctimas Mike dramatizo un poco y comenzó a levantar su mano con lentitud mientras se preparaba para un elocuente soliloquio que fue rápidamente interrumpido antes de comenzar por el ágil acero de la aun más ágil asesina que se había apresurado a atacar, una hoja templada de aproximadamente doce centímetros fue envainada en el pecho del hombre, seguida inmediatamente por otra igual que se enterró en la carne del cuello, así movida por un frenesí y casi poseída por su sed de sangre Slasher-queen se dispuso a hacerle honor a su nombre y clavo todos y cada uno de los cuchillos, dagas y puñales que traía encima, un impresionante total de 29 armas fueron fundidos en el cuerpo maltrecho de Mike.

Motivado por el valor de su hermana Lincoln decidió sacar todas sus armas igual y vaciarlas sobre el monstruo, dándole una señal a su hermana quien de inmediato se hizo a un lado Blood river procedió a atacar, una mortífera lluvia de plomo cayo contra Mike quien seguía sin dignarse a decir una sola palabra, uno a uno los cartuchos y cargadores de Blood river fueron agotándose hasta que la última de sus balas fue disparada, literalmente había dado todo lo que tenían.

Un montón de carne bañada en un líquido verdoso que podría pasar por sangre, en eso se había convertido Dead Mike, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico la vida, o lo que sea que lo movía a él, aun no lo había abandonado.

-Vamos Lincoln, Lynn sabemos que pueden hacerlo mejor-dijo mientras se colocaba la mandíbula en su lugar usando solamente su mano.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-Puede que en ese momento pareciera lo menos relevante pero el paranoico cuidado que Lincoln había puesto todo este tiempo en evitar que sus identidades fueran descubiertas hacia que para el chico la confirmación de que eso se supiera era algo demasiado grande para ser ignorado.

-Yo sé todo lo que hay que saber de ustedes, se donde estudian, se donde viven y sobre todo se lo que hiciste aquí aquel día, se que dejaste caer a tu amigo al vacio pero más que eso, se que él te tomo de la pierna, el muy bastardo sí que quería vivir, pero tú lo pateaste en la cara para que te soltara y así pudieras salvarte.

Las palabras de Mike llegaron al cráneo de Lincoln y lo sacudieron como un poderoso golpe que este no había visto venir, era verdad, por completo era verdad, no era simplemente que hubiera dejado caer a Clyde era que incluso lo había empujado al vacio, esto último era tan horrible para el que incluso lo había borrado de su memoria.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú supieras eso? ¿Cómo podrías tu saberlo? ¿Cómo?-dijo Lincoln ensimismado.

-Porque estuve ahí Lincoln por eso lo sé-dijo Mike cien por ciento convencido de sus palabras.

-Nadie más salió con vida aquel día, nadie más sobrevivió-dijo Slasher con una voz profunda y solemne.

-En lo primero tienes razón, en lo segundo te equivocas-dijo Mike moviendo las manos de manera dramática-alguien si sobrevivió pero no salió con vida, veras mi nombre real es Michael miembro y legítimo heredero de la familia, el clan más poderoso dentro de la organización de esta ciudad.

Lincoln se sorprendió sabia todo de esa familia, habían ocupado un sitio de honor en las filas de la mafia por más de ocho generaciones, puede que hayan estado haciendo esto desde antes de que la ciudad fuera construida, algunos dicen que fueron los que financiaron el nacimiento de la misma, no había algo en lo que esa familia de monstruos no metiera las manos, trata de personas, asesinatos, contrabando, cualquier muestra de horror en la que el humano hubiera estado interesado ellos la habían perfeccionado, en medio de todo este horror Lincoln recordó el nombre de Michael y le fue fácil atar los cabos.

-Michael está muerto, fue declarado muerto junto con todos los nietos de Augusto en el gran desastre hace tres años.

Mike empezó a reír cada vez más fuerte y más estrepitoso mientras los tirones de piel en su cara comenzaban a desgarrarse.

-por supuesto que lo dijo, el lo dijo, es lo que el diría, incluso el seria criticado si no lo decía, la verdad no es lo que él dijo, esta es la verdad, Michael era hijo de un padre inútil que nunca pudo desempeñar con gracia o eficacia ninguna labor que le fuera asignada y por lo tanto jamás pudo escalar hasta la posición que legítimamente le correspondía, una madre gorda y cursi que se vestía de manera estrafalaria y ridícula que se había casado pensando únicamente que algún día su inútil marido le daría el trono pero sus sueños se verían frustrados por la falta de ambición de su esposo y ahora en vez de eso debía conformarse con martirizarse dramáticamente cada día a pesar de tener más dinero muchos países, también era nieto de un hombre viejo y cansado constantemente decepcionado tanto de su hijo como del hecho de que nunca había podido tener otro pues aun con su facha de hombre rudo y potente, era solo un maldito anciano decrepito y de casquete corto pero sobretodo Michael era el hermano de diez fastidiosas, irritantes, molestas, engreídas y hermosas hermanas a las que el amaba con todo su corazón, Michael tuvo corazón alguna vez, Michael amo alguna vez.

Lincoln vio como los ojos de se secaban era casi como si quisiera llorar pero no pudiera pues ya no le quedaba nada adentro de esos ojos que pudiera parecerse a una lagrima, en ese instante Lincoln entendió que si alguna vez Mike realmente fue humano eso ahora era parte del pasado.

-Mi vida no era perfecta pero era mía-continuo Dead Mike- me pertenecía a mi hasta que mi abuelo conoció a una mujer de proporciones magnificas y mirada espectacular, con una carita de Ángel y cuerpo de diosa, una voz de terciopelo que te acariciaba los oídos y una piel acaramelada que te invitaba a morder cada rincón de ese cuerpo ceñido de curvas espectaculares, su nombre no lo recuerdo, mucho de mi vida es neblina en este momento pero su apellido es algo que aun retumba en mi cabeza, Di Martino-Lincoln sintió una punzada al escuchar ese nombre, una ola de recuerdos cruzaron su mente, aun recordaba a la maestra D y la había recordado varias veces en su cuarto- no sé porque su apellido se quedo conmigo más que su nombre, quizá porque era maestra y todos la llamaban señorita Di Martino, mi abuelo la había conocido un día en que entrevistaban institutrices para mí y mis hermanas, cuando la vio por primera vez mi abuelo no lo pudo resistir, se metió por sus ojos, se metió en su cama, se metió en su corazón y finalmente se metió en su cartera que es lo que había intentado desde un principio.

Lincoln miro Lynn confundido, sabía que la maestra Di Martino se había retirado de dar clases pero nunca supieron que había sido de ella después de eso, el recordaba como ella sonreía amablemente a cualquiera que se cruzara, era dulce y gentil con todos incluso con los que no se lo merecían, no podía creer lo que escuchaba debía ser mentira, una burda difamación pero ¿conque objeto?, ¿Por qué Mike haría eso?

-Mientes-grito Lincoln furioso-eso que dices no puede ser verdad.

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln? Aun recuerdas a tu maestra de cuarto grado con cariño-dijo Mike mientras subía y bajaba su mano simulando una masturbación- te timo la sirena con sus finos labios y su mirada dulce coronada de gruesas pestañas, no puedo culparte a mi abuelo le paso igual, ella era joven y bella como ella sola, perfecta compañía para un viejo que ya iba de salida, ¿Quién podría culparlo?, era casi un cadáver y ella le había mostrado placeres que nunca había experimentado en su 78 años de vida, parecía perfecto e incluso el hecho de que ella fuera a heredar mucho dinero tras la muerte del anciano no parecía molestarle a nadie, 3 millones parecerá mucho para el bulbo pero para nosotros era el cambio que le dábamos de propina a los repartidores de pizza, era perfecto para todos menos para la señorita Di Martino, ella llevaba años revolcándose con un anciano repugnante, no había resistido las nauseas y el vomito solo para llevarse una propina.

Lynn camino unos centímetros hacia atrás y tomo una piedra que escondió tras de sí mientras Mike seguía monologando.

-Durante una noche de lujuria y placeres culpables donde la maestra había conseguido llevar al anciano a límites que él ni siquiera imaginaba posibles, surgió la petición, ella no quería seguir siendo la otra, quería el reino, el imperio entero para ella y si mi abuelo quería volver a disfrutar el suave roce de esa piel tostada debería acceder, sin pensarlo demasiado mi abuelo acepto, Di Martino paso de ser una maestra sustituta a ser la dueña de la ciudad, pero para que esto fuera una realidad concreta debía deshacerse de todos aquellos que amenazaran su nueva y frágil posición, en ese día ser de casquete corto ayudo al viejo, eran pocos a los que debía purgar si quería seguir divirtiéndose con la maestra, con el consentimiento de mi abuelo la zorra que quería ser reina lanzo un golpe directo a toda mi familia, aun recuerdo aquel día yo me encontraba leyendo en la sala de estar cuando un grupo de hombres armados tocaron el timbre de mi casa, nada nuevo realmente, entraron cargando ak-47 y caminaron sin ningún tacto hasta la oficina de mi padre en el segundo piso, recuerdo a mi padre gritarles a todos ellos desde el interior de su oficina pero no lograba entender que decían, luego de 15 minutos ellos salieron pero mi padre no, mi madre fue bajada desde su alcoba en el tercer piso mientras sostenía con fuerza su nuevo vestido, un capricho costoso que había adquirido en parís, un hombre se lo quito y lo arrojo al piso, ella intento tomarlo nuevamente pero fue golpeada antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una a una mis hermanas y yo fuimos llevados hasta distintas camionetas de color blanco que irían a distintos destinos para nunca más volver a reunirnos, recuerdo como mi hermana menor, Linda de tan solo 5 años, empaño con su aliento el vidrio trasero de la camioneta en que viajaba solamente para dibujar un corazón, fue lo último que vi de una de mis hermanas, un gesto inocente de un alma inocente en un mundo que desprecia la inocencia.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste así?-pregunto Lincoln tratando de hacer tiempo mientras pensaba en como huir de ahí

-Aquel lejano día me trajeron justo aquí, debían llevarme a un lugar donde no pudiera ser encontrado y este sitio parecía ideal, me jalaron hacia afuera de la camioneta y me colocaron de rodillas y se prepararon para matarme pero justo en ese instante paso un maldito milagro, un sonido estridente se escucho sobre nuestras cabezas, el sonido del autobús en donde viajaban que en ese momento derrapaba sin control, en ese momento lo vi todo, vi como la barandilla se rompía, te vi salir disparado de la ventanilla y te vi dejar morir a tu mejor amigo-dijo el monstruo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Blood river- sabes que también vi, un camión en llamas bajar rápidamente hacia mí, mis captores huyeron tan rápido como pudieron pero yo me quede inmóvil, el ardiente bólido paso por encima de mi cabeza pero yo me quede inmóvil, la planta estallo y entonces me moví, impulsado por la fuerza de la explosión termine siendo lanzado varios metros mientras las llamas y la radiación quemaban mi cuerpo, iba morir, debía morir pero entonces te recordé subiendo por el maldito borde de la carretera como si fueras una maldita alimaña y al igual que tú me aferre, me aferre al desprecio hacia mi inútil padre quien no pudo evitar que esto pasara, me aferre a la indignación de saber que mi madre trato de proteger mas a un vestido que a sus propios hijos, me aferre al amor de 10 fastidiosas hermanas que probablemente terminaron violadas y abandonadas en un basurero, me aferre al odio que sentía hacia un anciano de casquete corto que destruyo toda mi vida solo por una puta y a su puta a la cual algún día violare hasta matarla, pase días en el suelo sin poder moverme, sin hablar, sin pensar, sin siquiera respirar pero consiente, completamente consiente, un día sin ningún aviso y para mi propia sorpresa me levante, no diría que desperté, solo me levante, era como si fuera un maldito sonámbulo, me movía solo por impulso, comencé a caminar hasta los cadáveres del autobús y cuando lo vi los ataque, comencé a devorarlos, no tenía hambre solo lo hacía por instinto, pase días haciéndolo hasta que casi se acabaron, fue cuando encontré a tu amigo y mientras lo devoraba te recordé y finalmente desperté, al fin pude despertar y cuando tu recuerdo me golpeo de frente ¿te digo que paso? Sentí horror-dijo pegando su horrenda cara a la de Lincoln-no podía entender como alguien podía hacerle eso a otra persona, salí de ahí y vi el mundo a mi alrededor, todo se fue al demonio pero a nadie le importo porque a pesar de todos los muertos ustedes dos sobrevivieron y en eso se concentraron los medios se concentraron, tú te convertiste en la bendición yo en la maldición, me convertí en una leyenda, una leyenda urbana si pero una leyenda al fin y al cabo, el monstruo del pantano, el mutante de las cloacas, el demonio de los páramos, todos ellos eran yo y luego tu empezaste a imitarme, el niño asesino, Blood river y luego tu hermana llego la reina asesina y nuevamente todos comenzaron a hablar solo de ustedes.

-¿cómo supiste que éramos nosotros?-pregunto Blood river

-se mas de ti lo que te imaginas, vi lo que hiciste aquel día, un demonio reconoce a otro-dijo sonriendo

Harta del discurso de Dead Mike Slasher-queen salto hacia él y con la piedra en mano y lo golpeo con ella de manera brutal, el golpe fue tan seco y fuerte que el cráneo de Mike se partió, a pesar de esto Dead Mike tomo a Slasher del cuello y la arrojo contra el piso para después patearla y arrojarla a varios metros de distancia, Blood river reacciono y comenzó a golpearlo pero estos impactos no conseguían nada, finalmente Mike golpeo a Lincoln en el pecho, después en el rostro y finalmente en la pierna rompiéndola a la mitad, Mike tomo el tobillo de Lincoln y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el piso.

-¡¿Por qué no me matas?!-grito Lincoln

-"¿Por qué no me mantas?"-contesto Mike de manera burlona-porque no quiero, porque aun te necesito.

-no hare nada por ti

-todos en esta ciudad hacen todo por mí, la policía, la mafia, el gobierno, de hecho quieres que te diga algo genial-dijo al tiempo que soltaba a Lincoln y se sentaba encima de él-incluso te gente trabajando para mi dentro de tu misma familia, asi es un Loud trabaja para mi.

-¡MIENTES!

-no me creas si no quieres pero en el fondo sabes que te digo la verdad.

-¡¿para que me dices todo esto?!

-para verte sufrir, para verte dudar y para saber que haras ahora-dijo poniéndose de pie-se que en los comics esta es la parte donde el villano idea una forma extravagante y genial de escapar rápidamente pero sinceramente ¿Cuál es el punto? Podría irme caminando lentamente hasta mi auto y tu seguirías aquí tirado en el piso sin poder levantarte siquiera- y asi lo hizo, lentamente se fue y nadie puedo detenerlo.


End file.
